The Destined Path
by Darth Melly
Summary: JenZi/Sky. By mortal design, Jen Zi unknowingly navigates the path to her downfall. By the Water Dragon's influence, she will be gifted the chance to choose her own destiny. By the love of one man, she will find the strength to end the rule of a tyrant and discover her place in this world.
1. Restless

_**The Destined Path, Chapter One: Restless.**_

After spending so much time amoung the flaming buildings, she could still smell the smoke and destruction on her robes. Her entire body was sore, and covered in bruises from the countless people she had fought in the last few hours.

_Has it really only been a few hours? The last day seemed like it lasted a dynasty. _

The billowing, black smoke had burned her nose and eyes. And the tears. The numberless tears she had cried in the ruins of her childhood home... her eyes felt as if someone had thrown poison in them. She couldn't even look at the small fire they had built, for it irritated her already annoyed eyes.

She was physically and emotionally exhausted beyond any point she thought possible. She knew that in any normal situation she could have slep on a bed of nails comfortably... but the faces of those she lost that day haunted her.

Pushing off her small, make-shift blanket, Jen Zi moved to exit the small camp they'd claimed outside of Tien's Landing. Dawn Star had managed to find sleep, having cried herself quietly to exhaustion a small time ago. Zu sat in the corner, guarding her sleeping form.

The cooler air away from the fire calmed her eyes, but couldn't help the self-blaming thoughts she was having behind them. She had spent the time since sundown trying to calm her mind and allow herself to get some must needed rest, but her meditation wasn't working... not on this.

Was there more that she could have done? Could she have saved her home if she had delt with Gao the Lesser sooner? If she had been there, perhaps Master Li wouldn't have been taken.

Jen Zi shook her head, as if to dislodge the thoughts. Master Li would be dissapointed. She shouldn't be worrying over 'what-ifs'._ Distraction in a fighter's mind can be deadlier than an enemy's sword, _her Master always said. He had always led her to shy away from activites he thought distracting to a young student. She always spent a few hours in meditation a day, learning to clear her mind so her skills would stay sharp. Worrying was unbefitting of Master Li's protege.

So much had happened in the last day and a half. Her childhood home was in ashes. Her fellow students and friends, now spirits, doomed to wander the Jade Empire until it drove them mad. And her master, the closest thing she had to family besides Dawn Star, was in the clutches of the Emporer. The Emporer who everyone praised as the Hero of the Jade Empire. Master Li had said her life would be different after entering the Spirit Cave, but this wasn't what Jen Zi had in mind.

_'Pity the world if you fail, Spirit Monk, for you are the last.'_

After the events in Two Rivers, Jen Zi had nearly forgotten what had happened in the Spirit Cave. The spirit who came to her... _no, she seemed like much more than a spirit. _Jen Zi could sense much more from the Blue Spirit than just being lost. Her sadness was profound, as was her pain. A spirit guide, perhaps? But she spoke only in riddles. Master Li cautioned against listening to the Blue Spirit, a needless distraction, but it was a mystery her wandering mind couldn't help but ponder.

Jen Zi called upon the magic the Blue Spirit had gifted her. Dire Flame coated her hand in a gentle fire, lighting the path around her. She let it fade as she continued down the path. The night was calm, she continued forward until she found the small stream.

Quickly disrobing, Jen Zi slid into the cool water. The small pool was only about waist deep, but it felt good on her aching body. Dunking her head, she worked on removing the burnt smell from her hair. She also rubbed the throbbing muscles of her legs and arms, working out the stress.

Time slipped away as she relaxed in the water, looking at the stars and tried not to think of the destruction behind her, or the obsticles in front of her. She wrung out her hair, and, regretfully, had to put on her torn and bloodied school uniform. It made Jen Zi realize just how woefully unprepared and under-supplied their group was.

"Who's there?" Jen Zi called into the darkness. She wasn't sure how she sensed it, but someone was there.

Zu walked into the pale moonlight from the trees. Jen Zi's uneasiness returned quickly. Their new companion had scars from deep wounds all over his chest, arms, and face. Jen Zi sensed that this man had seen many horrible things, perhaps even caused them. She had needed his help to save Dawn Star from Gao the Lesser, but some part of her wondered if they should continue to employ his help.

"The Assassins that attacked Two Rivers," he began, his voice gruff, "I know much about their ways. Every Assassin in their order will know of you two by now. It would be wise to dispose of your old school uniforms," his eyes raked her body in a very uncomfortable mannor. "They will have discriptions of you, so anyway you can alter your appearance will be benefictial to your mission."

"Why are you telling me this now?" She was overly on-edge. It was very improper of him to come to her while she had been bathing. Jen Zi's cheeks burned, hoping he hadn't seen anything.

"Your companion was too far beside herself with grief," Zu spoke bluntly. "Even speaking of Two Rivers would have been too much for her." Sagacious Zu turned to leave.

"You only decided to help me when I told you Dawn Star's name," she spoke to his retreating figure. "You still haven't told me why."

Zu stopped at the edge of the clearing and looked back at her. "I am here to help," his voice harder than the look he gave her, "that is all you need to know." Without another sound, he disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Gathering Supplies

_**The Destined Path, Chapter Two: **__**Gathering Supplies.**_

Early the next morning, Jen Zi wakes to find Zu had disappeared. Perhaps he had left for good.

_Probably a good thing,_ Jen Zi surmised.

Not sure where to start in their search to reach their master, Jen Zi and Dawn Star head for the center of Tien's Landing.

There is not much for commerce in the small settlement. Quickly they learn that the town is dying, the trade routes from the water and through the great forest are both broken. The river has lowered, making it perilous to sail on, and the forest that leads to the Imperial City has become tainted by lost spirits.

Jen Zi realizes how sheltered they had been in Two Rivers. The problems of the Empire are many, and she had been ignorant to them her whole life. All this talk of spirits was unsettling. The Blue Spirit who had shown herself to Jen Zi claimed she was something called a Spirit Monk. Master Li hadn't known anything about them, besides that they were warriors.

Jen Zi caresses the bauble around her neck. She was suspecting her people were more than just mere warriors. Since retrieving her birthright, the Dragon Amulet, she felt her awareness of chi and spirit had changed. Her skills had always been sharp, but now, walking through the small market, Jen Zi could sense the people around her. She could feel their presence like a tangible thing.

_Am I sensing their souls?_

The thought sent a small shiver down her spine. Perhaps the lack of sleep is messing with her mind.

"Is something wrong?"

Dawn Star was always good at reading her. "No, I'm fine," Jen Zi replied, "I just couldn't sleep last night."

Dawn Star fell into silence, the powerful sorrow heavy in her eyes.

Regretting her words, Jen Zi moved forward. Letting the topic die was better than facing the horrors they had lived only a day ago.

The small market district was where most of the people gathered. Though they were mostly beggars and other undesirables. She could see the hunger in their eyes. Their clothes had fallen into disrepair and their bodies were filthy. Jen Zi wanted to give them all some silver, if only to feed them for a day, but they needed it for supplies.

Only a few shops remained open in the hard times the town was suffering. They approached a small stall that had some weapons and armor. His stock was full, showing that the people of Tien's Landing hadn't been able to purchase anything for some time.

Jen Zi was interrupted from her shopping by a woman screaming. Pulling Fortune's Favorite from its sheath, she ran to the noise. Halfway down the hill near the docks, a young woman was being held to the ground by two drunken men, while the third was unbuckling his belt.

In broad daylight they were assaulting this poor woman, trying to deflower her. Rage burned in Jen Zi's heart as she quickly advanced. Killing the man who was trying to commit the act first, she then dispatched the other two to the afterlife before they could react. She distinctly smelled strong wine on the men.

The woman got to her knees and bowed before her, trying to adjust her torn robes so everything was covered. "Thank you so much, my lady," she barely held back sobs.

Jen Zi sheathed her sword and knelt. "Are you alright?" She asked, voice soft and full of empathy.

The woman nodded, obviously not trusting her voice.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jen Zi insisted.

The woman finally looked up. The knot in her hair had been messed up from the scuffle and she absently stroked her hair, trying to look presentable again. "I was seeking help for my fiance when I ran into this lot. I was trying to hire them to protect him, but they said they were going to need more than some measly silver and they... they..."

A few people gathered around to see what the commotion was. An older woman commented how it wasn't safe in the town for young ladies with all the drunken sailors stuck here.

"It's alright now," Jen Zi soothed. "Tell me what I can do to help."

It took a little time to calm herself down again. "My name is Seamstress Lan, my fiance, Baker Bei, has been attacked by thugs many times over the past few weeks. The beatings keep getting worse, and I'm terrified they may end up killing him." Lan let out a small sob and wiped her eyes dry. "I will give you my entire dowry if you can put a stop to the thugs... like you did these sailors... My poor Bei..."

"Of course," Jen Zi answered, "I will gladly help." She gently pulled Lan to her feet and turned to Dawn Star. "Can you escort Seamstress Lan home?"

With a curt nod, Dawn Star followed Lan farther down the hill to where the lake's shore used to be.

Jen Zi took off in a sprint, holding the hilt of her sword steady as she ran. It reminded her how she ran countless laps around the Two Rivers school. Master Li had said endurance was one of the most important things a fighter can learn. She would run until exhaustion almost every day, rain or shine.

It felt like a thunderstorm in her heart as she bounded across Tien's Landing.

* * *

><p>"You are right, it was foolish of me to act as I did." Ai Ling spoke with regret. "Please Bei, forgive me. You wont see me ever again."<p>

Bei just nodded to his old childhood friend, holding his fiance Lan close. It has been a stressful day for both of them. They turned to leave the boathouse behind them when Lan stopped and turned towards Jen Zi and Dawn Star. She held out the small pouch, holding the silver that was her dowry. "I promised you payment for your help, thank you so much."

"Keep your dowry, Lan. I was glad to help." Jen Zi smiled.

"But, we must give you something for all you have done," Baker Bei insisted.

Jen Zi bowed, "I believe there is something you could do for us. We are in need of some robes and blankets. If you happened to have any, Seamstress Lan, I would be most appreciative."

Lan's face lit up, glad to be able to help her saviors.

Exiting the boathouse they moved to Lan and Bei's humble house near the pier. She moved a small bamboo crate from the corner and opened it before them. Inside were many fine silk robes in many different colors. "These were supposed to be sent to the Imperial City to be sold, but with the dam open..." Lan let the thought linger. "Take anything you need, its the least I could do."

They sorted though the pile of fabric. It took some time to find something that fit each of them well. It had to be tighter, to prevent getting grabbed by an attacker. Dawn Star settled on a maroon, modest robe. Long sleeves and golden embroidery.

Jen Zi found a red and blue one that would fit her needs as a fighter well. No loose fabric except the blue sash around the waist. She also grabbed a length of white silk ribbon. She used it to tie back her long, silky hair into a tight bun. When they were finished, they could hardly recognize each other. All the better to avoid the Lotus Assassins.

The new outfits were of fine quality, worthy to be sold in the Imperial City. It was a far cry from the simple robes they had worn at the school their entire lives.

Lan returned with some warm wool blankets for them as well. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Jen Zi bowed, "you have been more than generous to us."

"You helped us so much," Lan insisted, "I would do anything I can to help in return."

Jen Zi offered to pay for the robes, but Lan would have none of it.

When they left, the sun was setting low in the sky. It had been a full day. They stopped for a bite to eat and some tea at the Tea House on the way back to camp. When they returned it was nearly dark. Zu sat near the small fire he had built. Jen Zi wasn't sure what to think of his return.

He glanced up from the flames, seemingly disinterested. "I see you managed to ditch those school uniforms."

Jen Zi just nodded. Moving to sit near the fire.

"I heard you started a commotion near the pier," he continued. "It's not wise to draw attention like that, especially with the Lotus Assassins looking for survivors from Two Rivers."

For a moment she was at a loss for words, she just gaped at him.

"Are you suggesting I turn a blind eye?" Jen Zi anger glowered under the surface, like the red-hot coals in the fire. "She would have been raped."

"Its not your concern," Zu returned, undisturbed. "You are going to have to stay away from the Lotus Assassin's interest to get anywhere near your master."

Jen Zi stood in frustration. "I will not let these people suffer."

"That's a very selfless way of looking at things, if very naive," Zu commented.

Clenching her fists so hard they were white, Jen Zi knew she would never agree with the man. He was harsh and cold, if the past few minutes were any indication.

Dawn Star stepped in before things escalated further. "This isn't helping. We need to talk about what our plan is, now that we have proper disguises."

Nodding to her wisdom, Zu changed subjects. "I spent the day scouting. Tien's Landing and the surrounding area have been under almost constant attack from pirates in fliers. From what information I gathered, there seems to be a pirate base down the river."

"Could they be working for Gao the Greater?" Dawn Star asked.

"Considering most of the area between here and Two Rivers is wilderness, I think it more than likely," Zu replied.

"So, we attack this base and confront Gao the Greater, perhaps get more information from him about his connection to the Lotus Assassins." Jen Zi surmised. "And hopefully get a working flier and wind map in the process."

Zu nodded. "It would be the fastest way to the Imperial City. But there is also whispers from the merchants that someone is gathering up all the windmaps they can find. I believe the Lotus Assassins want to make sure no one else is able to navigate the air. Death's Hand himself may be with Gao the Greater, overseeing the destruction of all the windmaps. It may be safer to avoid attention and travel by land through the Great Forest."

"No, not safe, not like it used to be," Jen Zi replied. "From what I've been able to gather, the Great Forest is plagued by aggressive spirits. The trip would take weeks on foot, more so with the many ghosts and pirates in the area."

Zu nodded, seeing her wisdom. "So we chance the pirate's den."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>_ Thanks so much for the reviews!


	3. Making Friends

**The Destined Path, Chapter T****hree: Making Friends.**

Tien's Landing was a dying town. He had spent the last few weeks within the small settlement, investigating. Both lines of transport to the Imperial City had been broken, by land and water. He was just passing through, these problems did not concern him. What _did_ concern him was the pirates.

The pirates who dropped down unexpectedly from the sky and enslaved the local populace. His multiple year journey of chasing every slaving operation he had heard whispers of was coming closer to its end.

His last... _investigation _had finally turned up some results. The slaving activities he had shut down in one of the southern provinces proved very fruitful, his suspicions had been correct in that the slave trade was connected. And one of the kingpins of the operation was based not too far from Tien's Landing.

Finally he was making some progress. Pinmei will rest peacefully knowing that the people who brought about her death, and the deaths of countless others, will not be able to continue their morbid operation.

Sky gathered the small amount of wares he had purchased and placed them in his pack. The small trade district in Tien's Landing didn't have much to offer in their rough times. He had to do some sweet talking to get any food from the merchants. Sky felt bad, but he hadn't eaten much in his treacherous journey though the Great Forest. The spirits hadn't let him rest, and the lack of sleep was exhausting.

He still had a lot of work to do. No one seemed to know exactly where the pirates were based. Yet another obstacle in his path.

Moving away from the small stall, Sky walked from the center of the small city to the abandoned building near the outskirts. It was getting later in the evening, the sky overcast in grey clouds. The humidity was heavy in the air, it would surely rain soon.

But a call very unlike thunder reached Sky's ears. The familiar sound of a fliers engines roared over the wind. Sky hopped to his feet, this would be his chance. The pirates must be attacking some poor people on the road near the dam.

Sky watched as the flier disappeared into the wilderness, perhaps no more than a mile up the road. Quickly he gathered his supplies and hid them under the small bridge on the way out of town; they would only slow him down.

Grabbing his twin blades, Sky ran up the path out of Tien's Landing.

* * *

><p>All Sky found was an empty flier that obviously couldn't fly anymore. The pirates had already left, not leaving much of a trail to follow. Another dead-end. At least the pirates hadn't been able to enslave anyone else. And they had one less flier to do their work.<p>

Turning to leave, Sky was confronted by a large man in pale orange robes. His bare shoulder, arms, hands, and face were all covered by disfiguring scars. He stood in a defensive stance, his polearm held out towards Sky.

"Stay where you are, no sudden movements," he warned.

Sky was taken aback. This stranger moved as quiet as death himself, leaving Sky woefully unprepared for such an encounter. _What a fool_, Sky cursed himself.

"You obviously aren't one of the Assassins," the scarred man concluded. "Why are you here?"

"I thought the flier belonged to the pirates. I came to try and help whoever they were trying to capture," not the whole truth, but Sky didn't feel like going into further detail with this hostile man.

"How... unfortunate," the scarred man shook his head, as if in disbelief. "You may not work for the Lotus Assassins, but I cannot allow any witnesses to report back to them, _hero_."

The scarred man lunged. Sky dove and rolled, barely escaping a blow that would have pierced his heart. It instead sliced into his upper left arm, a glancing blow. His attacker was unremorseful and deadly quick. Sky had to dodge another strike before he even had a moment to draw his blades.

The stranger wielded his large bow with a speed most swordsmen couldn't match. Sky had to stay on the defensive, for the man's weapon reach far succeeded his own. Sky parried all the strikes against him, but was unable to retaliate.

The combatives were broken apart by two throwing knives that pierced the ground at their feet. Sky entered a defensive stance, using the flats of his blades as shields over his vital points. Scanning the tree line, Sky could barely make out the interloper in the darkened shadows.

The orange-robed, scarred assailant knelt, retrieving one of the knives from the dirt. With deadly accuracy, he threw it... it hit the remains of the crippled flier. Clear liquid emerged from the puncture and dropped to the small fire underneath...

A small explosion sounded through the night air; the broken flier was engulfed in flames within seconds. Using it as a distraction, the orange robed man left without a sound.

The second figure dashed from the treeline. Obviously a woman and dressed in tight, black silk. She ran down the path after the scarred man.

Sky shook his head, this wasn't quite what he expected. Pirates would have been more predictable.

Sparing a glance, Sky found what was left of the bamboo flier was nothing more than ash. No trace; the orange-robed man would be pleased.

* * *

><p>Sky greeted the day by spying. Not that it was difficult. The pirates were far too powerful in this area to fear attack, especially from just one man.<p>

He had found their stronghold after a few days of tracking the riverfront. This 'Gao the Greater' didn't seem too concerned with discretion. The base was larger than Sky had imagined, and had to plan carefully how to navigate to the master of the pirates. He was only one man, and he needed to keep the element of surprise on his side. It would be his only ally, or so he thought.

Getting past their watered alcove proved easy. The water was too low and dangerous, there were only a few pirates and slaves to slip by. Sky followed the raised wooden path until it entered a large cavern. Inside he found a pen of slaves and six or seven guards.

He quietly climbed to the rafters at the top of the cavern. He had to get a guard alone to question.

The guards were drinking copious amounts of wine and bellowing loud at their own jokes. It easily masked the sound of his feet as he bounded from rafter to rafter above their heads. He found a lone pirate upon a raised platform, out of sight from the others. In quick succession, Sky dropped from above, covered the man's mouth, and placed a blade to his throat.

"If you value your life," Sky spoke direct and harsh, "you will tell me what I need to know."

The man just gently nodded his head, weary of the sword at his neck.

"I'm going to remove my hand, speak above a whisper and it will be your last."

Again, he nodded.

Sky removed his hand. "Please don't kill me, I'm just a slave. They make me stand up here all day to open the security door because they don't want to."

Sky noticed the large lever next to where the man stood. "That will open the door?"

"Yes, but the lever must be held down while a second person opens the door, otherwise it won't work."

That was an unexpected complication. Sky would have to find some sort of work around...

Using the butt end of one of his swords, Sky knocked out the "slave." Regrettable, but Sky couldn't be sure he could trust him. At least he was above killing someone to keep them quiet...

Climbing back up to the rafters, Sky waited. He'd have to take out the guards to get through the security door. Gao the Greater must have a huge operation to warrant such security. Perhaps he was into more than just the slave trade.

He had to wait for some time before the guards separated. Most of the guards left back down to the small bay, leaving only four. Sky knew he wouldn't get a better opportunity. He dropped down and killed the guard next to the slave pen and smashed in the bamboo door.

The remaining three guards grabbed their weapons and stumbled drunkenly to fight. Sky spared a glance to the cavern entrance to see if the commotion had been overheard by the other pirates...

And he set eyes on her for the first time.


	4. Ancestry

**The Destined Path, Chapter Four: Ancestry.**

Sky's thoughts were a whirlwind in his mind. So much had happened in the last few days. He knew he should be exhausted, but the recent events kept his brain active. He felt regret that he hadn't been the one to kill Gao. His Pinmei was avenged, at least. This was the first major step he had taken in revenging his lost family, and it was exhilarating, and somehow humbling. After all the work he had done to get to this point, he had so much further to go. Gao was just the tail of the dragon, and they had a long way to go to get to the head, the Emperor himself.

Jen Zi and Sky left camp after they returned that evening. They needed to buy food. Really, Sky just tagged along without invitation. Jen Zi..._intrigued_ him.

He had met her only a handful of days ago and he couldn't help but be curious. She was gorgeous, with an... almost strange but very effective fighting style. But Sky saw more than that. Behind those eyes held a great amount of sorrow. He had lived with such devastating loss for years. Maybe it was some learned instinct, but something told him that she didn't want to be alone. Or maybe he was just making excuses to be around her. Sky didn't even really know what he was doing.

The continued making small talk. Sky used his charm, though it was a bit rusty. It had been some time since he had interacted with such a beautiful woman.

"Where are you from, Jen Zi?"

She stopped so abruptly that Sky almost ran into her. He felt her heat against him. He went to pull away, but her knees buckled. Sky caught her, his left arm wrapped around her back and gently lowered her the rest of the way to the ground.

* * *

><p>In the dream, Jen Zi stood up. The pale blue spirit gestured to her, just like before. She approached without fear. This ghost did not mean her harm like the countless other spirits of the chaotic Jade Empire. Jen Zi felt... at home with this presence.<p>

She was dressed in humble blue robes, just as before. Her hair was fluid and alive, and glistened like water. The few ornaments she wore around her neck and around her temples were elegant and simple. Jen Zi noticed her hands looked rough, as if made out of scales.

"You are the Water Dragon." It wasn't a question.

The spirit shifted closer. "Mortals have given me many names, Spirit Monk. The labels you place mean nothing to the endless life of a god."

The Water Dragon's spirit faded for just a moment. "A Spirt Monk was here long ago. He carried a piece of the Dragon Amulet with him, fleeing the destruction that orphaned you. It was separated, broken apart, so your enemies could not find it easily.

'The second piece fell here with it's minder. Hidden until waters receded. A guardian protects it, waiting to test and serve you. The third piece awaits discovery in a distant lair. These three pieces are physical, but there is one more. It cannot be found, only earned. The final piece is all that will save you in the end."

The Water Dragon disappeared like mist in a wind. Jen Zi was assaulted by images. The opening of the Great Damn at Tien's Landing was the work of the Lotus Assassin's. They searched desperately for the piece of the Dragon Amulet. The message was clear, she would have to move quickly. The dream flashed in a bright, startling light.

* * *

><p>"Jen Zi?" Sky gently patted her cheek. She didn't respond, but her eyes seemed frantic, as if she was having a nightmare.<p>

Sky searched her body for any wounds. No throwing knives or any other weapon had struck her. He shook her, still no response. She didn't seem to be in pain, but something wasn't right. Sky gathered her in his arms, one around her back, the other behind her knees. Sky was momentarily surprised at how light she was. _How can someone so small have so much power in a fight?_

He walked as fast as he could back to camp without jostling her too much. He glanced down a few times, her face was relaxed. The emotional pain she usually carried was absent. It made her seem even more beautiful. It took effort to keep his imagination from running away.

Suddenly her body went ridged and she gasped. Sky stopped, Jen Zi's eyes were open. She was alert, and, judging from her face, very embarrassed.

"Are you alright?"

Her face turned redder. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?" Sky was still weary, people didn't pass out stone-cold for no reason.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine." She looked as if she couldn't take further embarrassment. "You can put me down now."

Sky hesitated a moment longer, not sure if she was going to be alright, but he respected her wishes and placed her on her feet.

She dusted at her robes absently for a moment. "Thank you for your concern."

Sky knew something was going on with her, but he didn't push the matter. She seemed fine now, that's what counted.

They went back to where Jen Zi first collapsed and collected their parcels. They headed for the camp just outside Tien's Landing. Once they arrived, Jen Zi took Dawn Star and talked quietly for several minutes. Sky sighed and took a seat by the fire. What an interesting group he had ended up with. Sagacious Zu, the man who had tried to kill him no more than a few days ago, sulked in the corner. He seemed to have a perpetual scowl on his face, but perhaps he only saved that for Sky. Sky would keep an eye open.

Jen Zi and Dawn Star returned to the fire. Kang the Mad had made some rice for the group. They ate a quite meal, still unused to each other. The sun was low in the sky when Jen Zi retrieved her blanket and left the camp, presumably to take a bath. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p>Lowering herself into the shallow stream, Jen Zi sighed. The cool water felt comforting to her aching muscles. She took the time to meditate about her day. Early that morning she had learned some of the secrets of her past. Hui, a servant of Master Li, imparted to her an ancient fighting style of the Spirit Monks. Spirit Thief was an unusual, but helpful style. Focusing less on attack and more on restoration of chi.<p>

Jen Zi had felt a stranger to her own people. An outcast, even, having never known them or their fate. Now, knowing one of their sacred martial style, it comforted her. She would be sure her ancestor's ancient ways would never die.

Before leaving Two Rivers, she had never known desire to set her own course in her life. Master Li, ever since she could remember, had always assured her that her path would be clear. Perhaps it was; she had to set right the massacre at Two Rivers, save Master Li, and place him on the throne to set the Jade Empire back into balance. But what after? Master Li had never hinted what her path would be once her great destiny came to pass. Jen Zi felt perhaps it would be up to her to restore the Spirit Monk order.

Now she had had her second conversation with the Water Dragon, the mistress of Jen Zi's lost people. There was a comforting familiarity she felt from the Water Spirit. And a terrible pain from what she had lost. The matron of the Spirit Monks was but a shadow. Jen Zi could feel the terrible pain she was in, and vowed to right the horrendous wrong acted against the Celestial Bureaucracy and the Water Dragon personally.

The Water Dragon spoke cryptically, but she now knew of one of the missing pieces of the Dragon Amulet. It would help her focus her gifts, and help her free the Water Dragon. Master Li had warned her about the influence of spirits, to remain focused on her goal. But this detour would help her in her fight against the Emperor. It could not be ignored.

Pulling herself from the water, she dressed and returned to camp. The meditation had rested Jen Zi completely. The power of the Dragon Amulet was extraordinary. Meditating for an hour had rested her as fully as a complete night of sleep. _Tonight, then, I will retrieve my birthright. _Jen Zi gathered her things and left the heat of the fire, and her sleeping companions behind.

"What do you plan to do in the dead of night?"

Or they weren't _all _sleeping. Jen Zi steeled herself, preparing for a battle of wills.

Pushing himself off the wall, Zu approached as silent as night itsself. "What foolishness are you planning to run into?"

Jen Zi literally gritted her teeth. Zu was always a confrontational and rude individual. "I'm going into the ruins of Old Tien's Landing."

A look of pure dismissal crossed Zu's face. "You go seeking that piece of the Dragon Amulet Hui mentioned?" He snorted. "I thought we decided that the possibility of it still being there next to nothing. Let alone being able to find it at all. Every moment wasted gives the Emperor's men, with your Master, a larger lead on us."

"I know it's there," Jen Zi blurted, defending herself from his harsh accusations of wasting time. "I don't need warnings from you about the enemy getting ahead of us. I can find the piece of the Amulet, and I _must_. The Emperor has the stolen powers of a _god _on his side. I won't be able to defeat him without it."

Zu considered her words for a moment. "How are you so certain you can find it?"

Jen Zi sighed. _This is the part where I sound crazy. _"The Water Dragon sent me a vision."

Zu was quiet for a few uncomfortable minutes. Jen Zi was sure it was a lost cause, until he spoke again.

"I cannot claim to understand the will of the gods," he spoke quietly, "but if you plan to follow this path, you will need help. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong> Thanks everyone for the reviews, it really helps motivate me! :D Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure, and I sure hope you enjoyed!


	5. Campfire

**The Destined Path: Chapter Five, Campfire.**

Sky awoke with a start, a sense that someone was close startling him into awareness. He grabbed one of his twin blades and hopped up from his make-shift bed, fearing attack.

Jen Zi stood not far away, next to the hot coals of the smoldering fire. Sky relaxed, it had been some time since he had been woken up by a beautiful woman. He felt slightly foolish. It had been a few years since he had traveled with others. Their comings and goings would take some getting used to.

Re-sheathing his sword, Sky noticed the young girl holding on to Jen Zi's leg. Jen Zi gently patted the girl's dark hair and moved her to a spot near the fire. The girl laid down and Jen Zi placed her own blanket over her. Sky heard her whisper for the girl to go to sleep.

Jen Zi took a spot in the corner for watch, letting Zu and Kang get some rest. Sky had been on watch a few hours ago; Jen Zi hadn't been at camp all night. It was only another hour or so until sunrise, so Sky packed up his wool blanket and sat next to Jen Zi.

She nodded to him and spoke softly, "I'm sorry I woke you."

Grinning, Sky felt his old charm kick in. "Don't be. It's just been a long time since I've traveled with companions, just going to take a while for me to get used to it again."

Jen Zi gifted him with a small smile. Sky decided he enjoyed the gentle curve to her mouth, the honesty in her expression. Sky new it must be a treat to see a full smile, one that reached all the way to her eyes. She had lost so much, it was a wonder she smiled to him at all.

"I can stand watch, you need some rest." Sky just realized she hadn't slept since the night before.

The silky knot of her hair glistened in the firelight as she shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You haven't slept in well over a day," Sky said in disbelief, but she did seem alert. Not bleary-eyed and exhausted, as he know he would have been. "You are an extraordinary woman, Jen Zi."

Sky was amazed to see her blush. "Surely a woman as beautiful as you is used to compliments?" She had to have been the focus of countless young mens' attentions.

Her blush deepened as she shook her head. "Two Rivers is very small... or was." Her face saddened. "I spent most of my time training with the small group of students at the school. Master Li never approved of distractions. I hardly ever left the school, really."

"He sounds really strict," Sky replied.

"Yes, I suppose," Jen Zi agreed. "But I'm his protege. He needs me to set right the wrongs that he helped create."

Sky could sense the desire she had to please her Master, to prove to him that his trust was well placed. "Why is he putting so much pressure on you, why not another student?" Sky realized that may sound bad, his flirting was definitely rusty. "Not that I think you can't do it, you have to be one of the best fighters I've ever met."

Jen Zi smiled, "Thank you. I've worked hard every day of my life to prove myself. As far back as I can remember, Master Li always believed in my abilities. He started me on battle stances at six years old."

"How could he be so certain of your skills at such a young age?"

"I wondered that myself for my entire life, until just weeks ago." She seemed to hesitate. "You've told me so much about you, you deserve to know the whole truth from me." She readjusted in her seat. "I told you about the attack on Two Rivers, but I never said _why_ it happened."

Sky nodded, he had been curious about her story, but hadn't wanted to pry.

"Master Li is the Emperor's brother, Sun Li the Glorious Strategist." Her face became wary.

"The one who died in the war in the north?" Sky asked, completely astonished.

"Lies, spread by the Emperor. He didn't want anyone to know the atrocities he committed to save his empire."

Heart pounding, Sky knew he was about to learn secrets that had been buried for over twenty years. "What did the Emperor do?"

"Have you ever heard of the Land of Howling Spirits?" Jen Zi asked.

"In stories," Sky answered, "a secretive order lives there, far to the north. So secretive, no one believes they really exist."

"The Spirit Monk order was destroyed by the Emperor, twenty years ago." The sadness grew apparent in her features.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"The Spirit Monks were servants to the great Water Dragon, the mistress of rebirth."

Sky nodded, he knew the tales.

"The Emperor killed the Water Dragon and usurped her powers. He then used them to kill every man, woman, and child to ensure the horrible act he committed against the gods would stay a secret. He even killed his own men. He killed Prince Sun Kin, and attempted to kill Master Li."

Sky was shocked into silence. To turn against the natural order, the gods, your men, and even your own family? He couldn't conceive of it.

"He returned to the Imperial City and painted himself the hero. Today we pay the price for his actions. The dead have no shepard to the underworld. They wander the Jade Empire, driven mad."

Sky's mind whirled. The Emperor saved the country, but at too high a cost. The growing unrest of the spirits; the Emperor managing to defeat the drought. He used the powers of the Water Dragon to do it... It made sense. To kill a god... who would even attempt such a heinous crime? Part of Sky wished Jen Zi's story was fabricated, if only because he didn't want to believe Sun Hai capable us such crimes. He had been raised to believe the Emperor a great hero, but now it seemed he was a villain. Too many things clicked into place. What else could explain the growing spirit problems?

Being lost in his own thoughts, Sky just noticed Jen Zi waiting for a response. "I'm sorry, this is world-changing. I was raised to believe Sun Hai a great hero. But the things he did..." Sky drifted in thought a moment longer. "But why were you chosen to be Sun Li's apprentice?"

Jen Zi hesitated again. "I am the sole survivor of the Spirit Monk order." She absently stroked her silky black hair. "Master Li saved me from the attack on Dirge in the Land of Howling Spirits. He believes I am the only one who can defeat his brother and restore the Water Dragon to her throne."

Sky now understood her hesitation. He could easily deliver this information to the Lotus Assassins, if he were a lesser man. Sky was touched by how much trust she placed in him. "So the Water Dragon isn't gone forever?"

"She is the goddess of rebirth," Jen Zi looked into his eyes again. "She can be restored but the Emperor must relinquish her powers first. She is trapped, like all the other spirits, unable to get to the land of rebirth."

_What a horrible fate,_ Sky thought. A goddess, betrayed by mortals, left powerless and doomed to wander. Her sacred duties going undone as spirits gather ever stronger. The Emperor's grievous attack on the Water Dragon would eventually doom all of the Jade Empire. The spirits would soon overwhelm the living.

"What are the abilities of as Spirit Monk?" Sky was very curious, the beautiful woman who had become their leader had skills, to be sure.

She gave a sad smile. "Most of my peoples' secrets were lost many years ago." Jen Zi pulled on a delicate gold chain around her neck to reveal an intricately designed amulet. Pulling the chain from around her head, she handed it to him.

The Amulet was golden with different colored gems held in the Dragon's Mouth. It was obviously a treasure, but something about it wasn't quite right... "Is it missing a piece?" Sky guessed.

Jen Zi nodded. "I collected one of the missing pieces last night. The Lotus Assassins drained the reservoir to get to it."

"You went alone? That was dangerous," Sky couldn't help but mention.

She seemed flattered by his concern. "No, Zu was gracious enough to help me."

Sky was amazed how much he didn't like the idea of Zu and Jen Zi alone. Sky would have happily gone in Zu's place, if he'd been asked. He fiddled with the Dragon Amulet. "What does this help you do?"

"Well, I've found that I can meditate and feel fully rested. I can go a couple days without sleep, if it's required," she confided.

That was astounding news to Sky. In a battle, being able to go without sleep without any negative side effects could tip the scales. "That is amazing."

"I can also place essence gems inside the Amulet and draw extra chi or focus through them."

Inspecting the Amulet, Sky noticed that the essence gems glowed with a small amount of inner light. Sky had seen many essence gems, but they had never don that before. Many people believed that had healing abilities, but too many shady 'healers' in the Imperial City had driven Sky to think it mere superstition. The thieves would claim to heal desperate peoples' ailments and run off with their gold. Sky's opinions were changing a lot, just from this one conversation with her.

Sky placed the Dragon Amulet back into her palm. She had shown him a great amount of trust and honesty. He silently promised Jen Zi that he was worthy of such trust.

Laying the chain back around her neck, she pushed the Amulet back under her robes. "It has other properties..." she paused.

"Like what?" Sky prodded gently.

"Well... it started with just being able to sense when other people are around. But with this second piece... I cant hear thoughts, but I can sense peoples' intentions. Its... kind of unnerving."

_Unnerving?_ Sky had seen nothing but confidence and skill from the leader of their small band. "Why?"

"I feel like I'm intruding on peoples' minds. I can feel their strong emotions as if they were my own. I'm gleaming on things that are personal, and I have no right to."

"Don't feel ashamed of the gifts of the Spirit Monks," Sky was glad to reassure her. "You cannot help sensing what you do. Having such ability doesn't instantly make you good or evil, its how you _use_ such power that matters. Ever since I met you, you have done nothing but help those around you. I have no doubts that you will use your powers for the benefit of everyone around you."

Their eyes locked. Her beautiful brown orbs hitting him like a physical force in the chest. He saw the natural attraction mirrored in her eyes. Sky knew you could be lost in them for a dynasty.

One of their companions shifted, breaking their intimate moment. Her eyes left his and stared down at the fire. "Thank you for your belief in me," she whispered.

"Thank you for your trust in me," Sky replied. Jen Zi looked up at him again. He felt a heat that had nothing to do with the fire as she smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES<strong>: Thanks for the continued reviews! I hope the chemistry in this chapter worked well, I know I had fun writing it!


	6. The Forest Path

_**The Destined Path, Chapter Six, Forest Path.**_

The Great Forest was known throughout the Jade Empire as majestic and beautiful terrain. Legend spoke of gods of the Celestial Bureaucracy who made their heavens deep within the forest. Much had changed in the last twenty years. With every passing year, the trees sicken. Entire villages along the edges of the forest have disappeared. Whether to do with pirates, ghosts, or … something else, no one could be sure. The Great Forest, once a place of pure beauty, is now a source of fear for the people of Tien's Landing.

Standing among the diseased trees, Jen Zi understood why. An unnatural mist permeated the air. She could sense the tortured spirits before they attacked their group.

The intensity of the spirits' attacks disturbed Dawn Star. Yet again she cursed the 'gift' she had for sensing ghosts. Their hatred for the living was beyond belief. They had wondered too long, lost and driven beyond madness.

It had taken several days, but Sky had stumbled on the information that—hopefully– would lead them to a Wind Map. Lord Yun, a wealthy land owner not far from Tien's Landing, was seeking help from strong fighters. He was also the owner of his own flier. Hopefully they could convince him to give them the Wind Map, if the Lotus Assassins hadn't 'acquired' it from him already.

It didn't take long for Jen Zi, Dawn Star, and Sky to reach the lord's camp. His men were exhausted an wary. It was obvious they had been under near-constant attack from the spirits. How many men had they already lost? Jen Zi wondered.

They were greeted by Lord Yun within minutes of entering the camp. He was probably in his late 40s. He bowed respectfully, seemingly calm, but Jen Zi could sense the worry on him. "I presume you came to answer my request for help?"

Jen Zi bowed in return. "Yes, Lord Yun."

The relief on his face was obvious. "I'm glad you've come. My family's lands have been plagued by spirits since my father was the head of the household. The spirits have gotten worse over the years, gradually."

She gave a nod in understanding.

"But there are far more than ghosts in these woods. Fox spirits have been attacking settlers in the area. I cant tell you how many have been lost, for we haven't been receiving messengers for some time."

"Fox spirits?" Sky asked.

Lord Yun nodded. "They are said to be guardians of this forest. Something has driven them to be aggressive. I fear I don't have much for you to go on, except stories passed down by my family."

"Any information can be useful when dealing with spirits," Dawn Star interjected.

"My family is said to have an ancient ritual to contact the fox spirits. What little information we had, I gave to my scout, Spear Catches Leaf. He and a few of my men are attempting to see the ritual through, but I fear it is just superstition. I fear the fox spirits themselves may be behind the corruption. The Forest Shadow temple is far up the path, and wont be easy to get to with all the ghosts and fox spirits. I know I'm not asking something simple of you, but I will reward you greatly for your service." Lord Yun bowed in respect to their group.

What little Jen Zi had known of nobles was that they were lacking in manners when dealing with people they thought inferior. Lord Yun was gracious and polite, and Jen Zi was honored to help the man. "Thank you, Lord Yun. May I ask something of you in return?"

He nodded for her to continue. "As a matter of payment, I humbly ask if you could provide us a Wind Map for our journey."

No small amount of surprise colored his features. Fliers were reserved for the rich and powerful, no doubt curious how their small group had acquired one. "Yes, that could be arranged. I'll have my best scribe set to work on a copy immediately."

With that, the trio left Lord Yun's camp. They hadn't even made it out of eye-sight before they were set upon by spirits once again. Jen Zi leaped into the struggle. Sky followed, while Dawn Star entered the Dire Flame pose, covering from the distance.

Jen Zi always dove into the fight first. In the few short weeks since Sky had known her, it amazed him how quickly he started to view her as his leader. Following her into battle, Sky cornered a spirit a set to work.

It ended quickly, there may be many spirits in the Great Forest but few were very powerful. At a quick pace they continued up the mountain path. Jen Zi lead while Dawn Star followed a slight distance behind. Sky took rear guard. They traveled some distance without incident until they crossed a bridge over a large creek. On the other side stood a man who was pale as death. Jen Zi motioned the other two to stop as she approached alone.

Something wasn't right about this man. Jen Zi couldn't sense... anything from him. Nothing at all. Since her Spirit Monk abilities manifested themselves she couldn't recall this happening. All she felt was emptiness.

"Please, you must help. There are many of us trapped up the mountain at the Pilgrim's Rest Inn."

This man traveled down the spirit-plagued path, alone, with no weapon to ask for help with an emergency. He was eerily calm, almost... emotionless. His pale eyes were sunken in and he leered at Jen Zi hungrily. She fought the urge to step back, fingering the grip on Fortune's Favorite.

"You must come and help, follow me." The pale man ran up the path without waiting for a response. Jen Zi didn't get a chance to react as a creature descended from the trees and attacked the man. He was turned to stone in an instant. The creature turned to confront Jen Zi, smashing the pale man into countless pieces. The creature was a fox spirit. She stood tall with orange-red fur; an elegant being.

Before Jen Zi could understand how, she was pinned to the ground. The fox spirit had unnatural speed and now it's hands were around Jen Zi's throat. She felt the spirit's desperation and fear flood through her senses. Her limbs became stiff and heavy, her torso turning to stone. Unable to move, Jen Zi reached out with her senses. She touched the fox spirit's mind and felt the channeling of chi. In a desperate move she pushed harder, hoping to break the fox spirit's concentration.

The creature _gasped_, the spell broken. Able to move again, Jen Zi kicked the fox off and jumped up to her feet. The fox spirit made no move to attack again._ "What are you?" _The fox spoke in the Old Tongue.

Without waiting for a response, the creature bounded into the canopy without looking back. Jen Zi stared into the forest after it, thinking.

Dawn Star and Sky caught up to her within seconds, asking her if she was hurt.

"Stiff and sore from the stone magic, but I'm alive," Jen Zi answered thoughtfully.

"How did you do that?" Sky asked. "How did you possibly reverse Stone Immortal?"

Stone Immortal is a very ancient and powerful magic style. Though its effects aren't permanent, it is the only known form without a counter, such as Dire Flame is to Ice Shard. Once affected, a victim can do nothing but wait for the effect to dissipate and hope the attacker doesn't kill them. The use of the form told Jen Zi that the fox spirit was a follower of the Open Palm, but why attack then? They meant no harm to the spirits, or to the forest. Something was definitely wrong in these woods. "I reached into its mind and stopped the flow of chi," Jen Zi said, stunned by her own words.

"You can do that?" Sky stated, both awed, and perhaps a bit impressed.

"It seems I still have a lot to learn about what it means to be a Spirit Monk."

* * *

><p>They reached a split in the forest path well before midday. Should they continue to the Forest Shadow Temple, or attempt to help the settlers trapped at the Pilgrim's Rest Inn? Some sense told Jen Zi that she should avoid the latter. That messenger, there was something... <em>wrong<em> with him.

Their group made quick time up the path to the temple. Hearing the sounds of battle, Jen Zi rushed ahead. Lord Yun's men were under attack, and without hesitation she threw herself into the fight. After the remaining spirits were vanquished, the largest man she had ever seen turned to attack her, mumbling under his breath about spirits.

For as big as he was, he was deadly fast. Jen Zi pushed the limits of her speed avoiding his monstrous arms. After trying to reason with him, Jen Zi knew he wasn't going to give up the match, so she moved to take the fight out of him. She placed a well timed kick in his armpit, stopping his arm and preventing it from being used for several minutes. His arm fell limp to his side, dropping one large battleax to the ground with a clatter.

With a roar, the beast of a man swung the other arm around and Jen Zi timed her kick for his hand. The second ax clattered against the cobblestones some twenty feet away. The bearded man paused, stunned for a moment, then gave out a hearty, bellowing laugh. "It has been a long time since the Black Whirlwind has been bested in a fight."

Relaxing her stance, Jen Zi senses the man isn't going to attack again. She also senses the respect she had earned in his eyes. Sky laughs and greets the large man.

The last man left alive in the scouting party bows to Jen Zi. "I'm sorry for the mercenary's actions. I am Spear Catches Leaf."

Bowing in return, Jen Zi senses the man is in pain. A mess of blood is oozing from his right thigh. "You need healing," she states and offers her help. Spear Catches Leaf hesitates, but knows he cannot lose much more blood and remain conscious.

Turning from his conversation with the Black Whirlwind, and looks upon Jen Zi. Her head bowed in concentration as she channels chi to the wound on the scout's leg. The scout is only a few years older than him, and still quite handsome. A stab of jealousy cuts through Sky's heart as he looks away. Dawn Star meets his gaze for a moment and gives him a curious look.

Shaking his head, Sky realizes the foolishness of his jealousy... but it wasn't something he could control. He pushes his thoughts in the back of his mind and focuses on the task at hand.

After speaking with Spear Catches Leaf, the group decides to split. Dawn Star remains with the scout to build fires in the furnaces and make other preparations for the ritual. Sky, Black Whirlwind, and Jen Zi head for Pilgrim's Rest to search for the missing focusing crystal.

A sense of foreboding enters the groups heart as they approach the small inn less than a mile from the temple. Jen Zi takes lead again, and enters the ruined building. Damage from attacks were obvious on the outside, while the windows and any holes in the walls were boarded up hastily. Any color that once resided in the intricately carved wood seemed washed away, leaving it look ashy and in disrepair. Inside was no better. The people were unnaturally thin and covered with filth and torn clothes. An unhealthy stench entered their nostrils the moment they entered the confined space. The few people that remained huddled in corners like vermin, eying the newcomers with distaste.

Their group froze. Jen Zi's senses reached out desperately to find some remnant of humanity within the survivors. Just like the messenger they had met down the mountain, the people here were as empty husks. Devoid of any emotion or thought that Jen Zi could feel. She fought against the sea of dread she found herself in... Something here was … unnatural.

The only settler who approached looked less desperately hungry or sick than the others. He was still pale and as ashy gray as the worn wood of the inn. "You have come to help us, yes?"

Jen Zi fought the bile rising in her throat as the man leered at her, like she was a boar roasting on a fire. The man licked his lips, and Jen Zi fought the urge to draw her weapon. "I have come for the focusing crystal that was taken from the forest temple."

The creature made a sound of distaste that sounded much like a hiss. "Yes, I took the crystal. I will give it to you if you promise to kill the Forest Shadow. The Forest Shadow must die, she killed many of us. We are starving and stuck here. She must die!" He bellowed the last like a mad man, his eyes watery like he had a fever.

Jen Zi took an involuntary step back at his ravings. "If the Forest Shadow is behind the corruption of the forest, then I will kill her. I'm not going to do it for revenge of your lost people."

"No! You must promise to kill her, or you will not have the crystal!" The madman bellowed again. The other settlers slowly left their hiding spots and joined their leader. Their eyes seemed to be filled with liquid hate, pressing forward until Jen Zi was forced to draw Fortune's Favorite.

"I promise you nothing!" She yelled back, brandishing her weapon at the encroaching mob. She heard Sky and Black Whirlwind draw their dual weapons.

"Then you are no use to the Mother!" The air crackled with energy for a moment, exploding with more force than a thunderhead. The settlers, who one moment before looked like starved men and women, became squatter, deformed versions of themselves. They attacked as one mass, eager for blood.

With an arching swipe with her sword, Jen Zi ended four of the creatures. Without hesitation the rest swarmed her, knocking her to the ground in the commotion. She felt pain in her arms and legs as she tried to push the monsters off of her.

Sky quickly leapt forward, killing the creatures holding Jen down. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She nodded her thanks and jumped back into the fray. The trio of fighters killed off the rest of the mutants in a few minutes.

Using her foot to turn the body of the leader over, Jen Zi knelt down. From one of his pockets, she pulled the focusing crystal. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of her wounds on her upper arm. It was a bite mark, oozing a small amount of blood. Jen Zi fought the urge to throw-up, or scream, or feint. The disgusting creatures were cannibals!

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to find Sky's worried face. "Are you alright?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Jen Zi takes a deep breath and finds her center. She channels chi to heal the bites on her arms and legs."Yes, thank you," Jen Zi looks up into his dark, warm eyes.

Sky squeezes her shoulder then drops his hand. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTES<strong>: So sorry for the long time for the upload! Computer died, then moved to Korea! Been very busy, but I'm back now! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and as always, I do love when you review!


	7. Dark Mother

_**AN:**_After the longest case of writers block in history, here is another chapter. Thanks all that have reviewed, for I don't think I would have continued this story without your support.

I hope you can continue to support my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Destined Path, Chapter Seven: Dark Mother.<strong>_

The sun against her skin was as calming to Jen Zi as a mother's embrace. The breeze was warm and tickled her skin. The air was clear and the trees and grass here were alive, showing no signs of the corruption of the Great Forest. The sun was a brilliant light, lending life to the clouds dispersed throughout the heaven. After the events that occurred at the Pilgrim's Rest Inn, she welcomed the beauty as an escape from her dark thoughts.

Sky and Black Whirlwind padded along behind her on the winding path. She had sent Dawn Star to lead the starved Henpecked Hou down to their camp. More to keep Dawn Star away from the corruption, Jen Zi was worried how the evil tainting the forest would affect her.

Fox spirits gathered along the path watching their ascent up the hills, but made no move to interfere. They reached a flat expanse at the top where a fox spirit stood before another portal. The spirit was dressed more elegantly than the others they had passed. A circle of gold outlined its animal head, looking as if a halo floated around her brow.

_This must be the Forest Shadow, _Jen Zi thought to herself.

Before the group could make their approach a swarm of demons appeared between them and the Forest Shadow. A mob of fiery horse demons raced towards the fox leader. Unsheathing Fortune's Favorite, Jen Zi rushed after the advancing enemies.

The fire demons torched the ground where their hooves touched the green grass, leaving burns in their wake. It saddened Jen Zi to see the beauty of the heaven marred by the presence of demons. The fighting was fierce, Jen Zi hadn't had much practice fighting demons, but they managed to overpower their enemies. The calmness of the heaven returned; the only evidence of what had transpired were the scorch marks on the earth.

The Forest Shadow approached their group, "Are you here to kill me?" She spoke in the old tongue.

Jen Zi sheathed her sword. "I am here to end the corruption of the Great Forest."

Lifting her nose, the Forest Shadow smelled the air. "You have the presence of the Mother upon you, but I also smell a powerful, benevolent spirit. Such a contradiction you carry."

"Be careful, mistress. Do not trust this human." The giant elephant guardian warned.

The Forest Shadow nodded to her protector. "Perhaps they are the means to tip this scale, Shining Tusk. My ancient enemy, known as the Mother, has been awoken. Her sadistic followers, whom you met at the Inn, work day and night to release their leader from her prison under the mountain. She is spreading the corruption through the Great Forest, and I no longer hold the strength to end this fight."

"I will assist anyway that I can. Those … _creatures _need to be stopped," Jen Zi answered with conviction.

The Forest Shadow nodded in thanks. "It's regrettable, but my plan will put you in danger. Your companions and yourself must fight your way down the mountain tunnels to reach the Mother's prison. Once you are there, I will release the spells keeping her contained. Then it is up to you to dispatch my ancient enemy."

Jen Zi turned to her companions, "are you two up for this?"

The Black Whirlwind laughed. "I never shy away from the chance to smash some heads."

Sky smirked, "I will follow you, Lady Zi."

Feeling the heat rise in her face Jen Zi turned, hopefully, before he noticed how his nickname affected her. She felt so foolish and uncertain how to respond to his flirting, which was happening more and more, but now was not the time to linger on that. "We will face the Mother."

With a graceful bow the Forest Shadow gestured with her hand where three rings appeared floating gently above her palm. "These rings will protect you from the Mother's dark influence. Take them, for they are the only assistance I can render. May the Water Dragon watch over you."

* * *

><p>There seemed to be no end to the disgusting creatures. Sky could feel the sweat trailing down his back. The caves under the Pilgrim's Rest were stifling and humid. Every inch of his skin felt sticky with moisture. The cannibals attacked in swarms, keeping them bogged down and slowing the groups' progress immensely. <em>We'll be too exhausted to fight the Mother at this rate. <em>

The trio reached a cavern which was much larger than any they had passed. Many side passages diverged from separate ends of the chamber, giving ample opportunity for the cannibals to gather en mass. Sky took lead and readied himself to jump into the mob of enemies. "The two of you go on. I'll keep as many of them off you as I can, you must get to the Mother,"

"No, we aren't going to leave you," Jen Zi argued, "you'll be killed!"

The look in her eyes was so vulnerable. Was it just concern? Or something more? "Don't worry about me, beautiful, before you know it we'll be celebrating our victory back at camp."

Her stunning eyes lingered on his for a moment longer and Sky felt his heartbeat quicken. "Be careful," she urged before turning to one of the smaller tunnels and disappearing inside it. Whirlwind followed close behind.

Sky turned to the army of cannibals with a predatory smile, this was going to be a crazy fight. He switched his fighting style to evasive maneuvers, striking out and wounding the mutants while keeping himself out of the reach of their claws. Sky killed any that got too close, and those he couldn't kill he went for wounds that would slow them down. He knew he couldn't keep this quick form up forever, and when it was time for him to go it would be easier getting away from creatures that were missing legs.

The fight was grueling, but Sky managed to keep most of the cannibals focused on him, only a few handfuls ran down after Jen Zi and Whirlwind.

A loud unearthly howl echoed from the depths of the mountain and Sky new that the fight against the dread Mother had begun. The sound was a call for her children to rally and come to her aid. Sky had to fight even harder to keep the cannibals attention. He couldn't let Jen Zi get overwhelmed.

Sky wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon the very foundation of the mountain rocked with such force he was stunned the tunnels hadn't collapsed down on his head. _Must be time to go._

The mutant army collapsed into mayhem. Now that their Mother was dead the only thing that mattered was their miserable lives. They fled down many of the tunnels while Sky remained to await Jen Zi and Whirlwind. Sky's heart pounded harder in his chest than the worsening earthquakes under his feet. Every second they remained could mean the difference between escape and making this mountain their tomb.

A spirit appeared before him causing Sky to nearly jump out of his skin. A woman dressed in blue with sadness in her eyes. "You must tarry here no longer. I shall lead you out, but you must be swift."

From his conversations with Dawn Star and Jen Zi, Sky knew that few spirits retained the ability to speak. Sky never thought that one would seek him out and was dumbfounded.

He looked to the tunnel where Jen Zi had disappeared through. Their time was soon to expire.

"They have found their own way out of this place, mortal."

Large boulders started to rain down in the central chamber, spurring him into a sprint behind the blue woman. He could ponder the meaning of her appearance when his life wasn't in peril. He just prayed the spirit wasn't leading him to his death.

Sky's energy was far past spent when he finally reached the fresh air of the Great Forest. He fought the urge to collapse to his knees. His lungs burned like molten iron and his body shook from exertion but the spirit had been true to her word to lead him out. Her transparent form lingered in the shadow of the treeline.

"My strength fades, mortal. You must continue on, even when all seems lost and hope leaves you."

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" Sky gasped, his chest tight with pain.

"My Spirit Monk is still young and innocent to many horrors of this world. The time will come when her strength fails her. She will rely on yours to lead her out of the darkness. You shall play a role in helping her bring balance to the world."

"What do you mean? What future do you see?" Sky's heart continued to beat faster and faster.

The Water Dragon, for Sky realized it was her, seemed to ignore his questions. Her form started to fade with alarming speed. "I can do no more. Remember to continue on when all seems lost, for there will be much sacrifice and loss before the end."

* * *

><p>The night air was warm as it drifted in through the open shutters. The tea house was busy but pretty quiet from his vantage point on the second floor. Sky sipped his wine in peace, thinking of all that had transpired in the last day.<p>

Black Whirlwind's boisterous, drunken laughs echoed through the tea house. The minute their group and returned to town he'd pawned the golden ring the Forest Shadow had gifted him for as much wine as he could get. Obviously a lot from the empty bowls strewn around Whirlwind's chosen corner. Sky had sought refuge away from the lout on the second floor; he wasn't in the mood for a party.

He knew he should be glad that their group was making such progress, they planned on departing for the Imperial City early the following morning, but the Water Dragons cryptic words kept his mood shadowed.

Should he tell Jen Zi that the patron of her order contacted him? No, he didn't think so. She carried too much as it was without adding a message of her losing her strength. He worried about what was coming, and what more Jen Zi would have to go through before the end.

It was foolish to try and deny it, he was growing very fond of their leader. Jen Zi was strong, kind, beautiful, but there was also a vulnerability she displayed that called out to him. In his younger days he would have pursued her with the foolish confidence only youth can bring. But after meeting his dear wife all those years ago his approach to women changed. The right woman was to be treasured not just used for one night of play.

But Jen Zi had the weight of the Jade Empire on her shoulders. She alone has a chance to defeat the Emperor. It would be foolish and selfish of him to pursue her now. Maybe after all this ends...

_There will be much sacrifice and loss before the end. _The Water Dragon's warning echoed in his thoughts. Who among their group would survive?

Sky finished the rest of his wine lost in the shadows.

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night was calming. Many crickets and frogs sang as Sky navigated the old paths outside of Tien's Landing. With his veins full of cheap wine he felt the need for a night stroll. The moon reflected off of the lake, which was nearly full again. The life of this small settlement restored by his Lady Zi.<p>

Very presumptuous of him to call Jen Zi _his_, but the wine made him enjoy the thought.

As most do, his drunken mind wandered as he walked. Sky wondered why Jen Zi didn't have a title, and decided he'd make one up for her. Jen Zi the Lilly? No, doesn't portray her strength. Jen Zi the Tigress? Closer, he supposed, tigers possessed a dangerous beauty; but it didn't quite cover what he thought Jen Zi's title _should_ be. He thought of many titles, until the object of his fancy appeared on the trail with him.

Her hair was wet, she'd obviously just finished bathing. The lecherous, drunken part of his mind was sad to have missed it. "Good evening, Lady Zi."

With only the light of the moon to see Sky couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her blush at the nickname he'd given her. "Good evening."

Sky was glad that the attraction wasn't just one sided. Despite his sober promises not to pursue her, Sky was driven by drunken confidence to flirt. "I can't help but be curious why you don't have a title. I've been thinking one up for you, what do you think of 'Jen Zi the Angelic?'"

Instead of her usual blush and smile, her face became reserved and sad. He'd managed to say the wrong thing again. "You have a title already, don't you?" Sky asked.

She nodded, obviously working through the pain. "My title was 'Radiant'. The villagers from Two Rivers gave it to me after I helped defeat pirates who attempted to pillage the town. But... after they all died from the Lotus Assassin attack... I felt I failed them and no longer deserved to be known by it."

The pain in her voice and eyes sobered him immediately. "I am so sorry."

"You didn't know, it's all right." She gave him another of her small, understanding smiles. She gave a quick bow as a silent 'goodnight.'

As she walked past him, Sky couldn't help but try and comfort her. "If I may... I don't think your friends would want you blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I hope one day you'll realize this and take back the title they gifted you and use it proudly."

Her retreating steps paused. She looked back at him in the pale light. Her eyes were searching in his, but for what he did not know. "Good night, Sky."

As Sky watched her disappear into the shadows, he wondered when he mastered the skill of putting his foot in his mouth.


	8. The Gilded City

_**The Destined Path: Chapter Eight, The Gilded City.**_

Footfalls echoed on the stone roads. Many more people than Jen Zi had seen in her young life filled the square. She had never seen such extravagance as what surrounded her now. Gleaming onyx and wood statues stood guard around the outer wall to the Imperial City, granting an aura of safety lacking in the provinces. Streams glistened as they poured from the Palace, a monument to the Emperor's victory over the drought.

Whispers tugged at her conscience, echoes of death and misery, shattering the image of perfection. Even here at the heart of the Empire Jen Zi could still see the ripples caused by the Water Dragon's absence. For every rich, well-fed noble a poor beggar slept in the gutters. For every profitable business man an orphan walked the streets alone. As a city of large population, the spirits were many more than she had encountered before. Most were benevolent but she could sense many who watched the living in envy.

Their group had crossed paths with some Imperial Guards who almost took her in for questioning. If it wasn't for Princess Sun Lian, she would eventually found her way into the grasp of the Lotus Assassins. Now she was to meet up with the Princess in a garden to make further plans.

Jen Zi wasn't sure she could trust Silk Fox, but having friends in high places may be the only way to find Master Li. But first she had to focus on a disguise. Last thing she needed was another run-in with the guards.

The market district was a menagerie of extravagant goods she could never afford on the paltry amount they had gotten from Tien's Landing. Most of their work had been for favors or goods, not silver. Finding a poorer district market was out of the question as well. The city guard had set up barricades to keep as much of the poor rabble away from the high-borne nobles as possible. They probably would never let her back in. Discovering this angered Jen Zi. She had lived a humble life as a martial art student. The way these 'nobles' hoarded their wealth while people starved was unforgivable. How could someone be so oblivious or uncaring of the pain of those around them?

Her mood was poor when she arrived at the Scholar's Garden. Even more so when the guards she had escaped decided to rough her up. Or at least try. For once she enjoyed the fight.

"You made quick work of them."

Her heart lurched. Angered by her continued reaction to him, she snapped at him. "What are you doing here, Sky?"

When she turned around, she saw the friendly smile fade from his face. Forcing her body to relax, she took a deep breath.

It wasn't his fault that he evoked such emotions from her. She felt so inadequate when it came to anything but fighting. All of her life she had been raised to ignore her heart. It was a distraction unworthy of a great warrior. Her whole life had been different from most girls', she never dreamed of a great wedding or birthing many children. In her young life, she had thought it would be easy to turn down suitors, to stay on the path that her Master set before her. But when she looked at Sky, many more possible futures seemed opened before her. But this was an unknown situation, very unnerving to a sheltered young woman from a small village.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me," Jen Zi offered her apology.

Those blue eyes seemed to reach deeper into her than they had any right to. She felt laid bare before his gaze. "The 'Heart of the Empire' isn't as grand as all the stories, is it?"

Jen Zi could only gape at how easily he could read her emotions. Again she felt unnerved at how effortlessly he could make her heart race. She felt the blush rising on her cheeks, which in turn made her feel like a foolish child. "I find it hard to comprehend how people can be living so well here, while they prevent refugees from the forest villages entry."

"I understand how you feel. Most of the nobles care nothing for the plight of farmers and other commoners. It's so easy for them to ignore the desperate refugees when they are locked within the poorer districts of the Imperial City." A devious smirk lit his face, "That's why, in my younger days, I had no qualms about pickpocketing the selfish highborne."

He was just trying to improve her mood, she knew it, but his aura was infectious. Her stress started to melt away; she grinned. Sharing a moment together, such a small thing, but it felt so intimate and so right. When she was with Sky, it seemed so easy to forget about the woes of the Jade Empire, her fears for the future, the loss she had already endured, even the disappointment of Master Li felt like little compared to the joy she felt just being near this kind, handsome man. The pounding in her chest was so intense she wondered if her heart could give out.

"Here, I brought you something." He handed her a parcel wrapped in paper and twine. Touched, she gently took the package from him. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, overloaded with emotion. She couldn't remember receiving a gift before. Just Fortune's Favorite that Master Li had saved for her when she came of age, as well as the Dragon Amulet that was her birthright. They all had lived a humble life, no one celebrated birthdays or holidays in Master Li's school. Distractions were something Master Li didn't approve of.

She pulled on the twine in awe, unfolded the paper and looked onto the gift she had been given. It was new robes. A deep blue made from the finest silk. Golden thread accented the blue and also made an image of a dragon running down one of the legs. Its design was intricate and obviously expensive. It looked like a noble-woman's dress, but instead of a skirt the bottom was two pant legs. It would be tight, just like what was needed for a fighter, but it was so beautiful she felt it would be a shame to ruin it in a battle. "I... I couldn't."

"We both know you need to change your appearance. I wouldn't want you to end up as a prisoner to the Lotus Assassins. I tried to find something that would suit you. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's so beautiful. But how did you...?" She couldn't help but wonder.

Sky laughed. "I promise I didn't steal it. There are some people here who still owe me favors."

"But I can't accept it... it's far too nice, and I don't want to ruin it..."

Sky took a step closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing in the entire kingdom is too nice for you. I wish you could see yourself the way our entire group does. You are kind, strong, selfless, and beautiful. Every one of us will follow you to the Emperor's doorstep, even if every Lotus Assassin alive is standing in our way."

Before now, she had been too nervous to meet his eyes, but now she lifted them. Instantly she was trapped within his. Unspoken words echoed in his gaze, he cared about her, he would follow her until the end. Liquid fire flowed through her from his touch, his eyes held hers. She wondered if he would kiss her, and realized that she wanted him to. She couldn't remember ever wanting anything more...

Stepping back, Sky cleared his throat. Even with the distance between them, Jen still felt like lightning was arcing between them. "We should go meet with Silk Fox."

Jen Zi just nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice. She felt the soft silk garments in her hand, and it caused her hands to shake in giddiness. She was sad that their moment had ended, but she had work to do.

* * *

><p>Cheers echoed through the stands. Sky had never been interested in the Arena, but he had spent a lot of time here as a younger man. Many easy marks for a quick pickpocket. He'd nearly gotten himself killed by the Guild, as he recalled, who'd laid claim to the Arena many years ago. Even if the Guild still had their hands in pockets during the fight, he doubted anyone would recognize him, he had been just a fool boy at the time.<p>

After some time waiting, Jen Zi entered the ring for her first match. Silk Fox hatched some fool idea that the best way to find out what was happening in the Palace was to infiltrate the Lotus Assassins. Sky disliked the idea of Jen Zi gaining their attention... though every Lotus Assassin who knew her face had died by her hand, it was a gamble at best. Just the Princess making demands to try and prove Death's Hand was behind countless deaths, instead of the Emperor, her father...

It would be foolish to deny the Princess had a point, but Jen Zi walking alone into the Assassin's lair? That didn't sit right with him at all. He would have to watch out for her carefully. The Lotus were not to be trifled with. _She will rely on your strength to lead her out of the darkness..._ The Water Dragon's warning echoed through his mind.

Sky distracted himself by watching the graceful movements of Jen Zi during her match. As always, her skills were something to behold. The fight didn't last long, but just witnessing her lithe body jump, evade, and strike with such elegance was enough to make his stomach ache with desire...

Shaking his head, he tried to clear out that line of thought. Lusting after her wouldn't be productive to their mission. With her sword drawn, she was a goddess of strength and compassion, with such confidence to stand up against any foe. With courtship, though, she was innocent. With all the flirting they'd done, she still blushed and stammered at times. Such a mix of contradictions, but the result was a woman he was quickly losing his heart to.

It had nearly taken eight years for him to recover from the loss of his wife, and amidst all the turmoil of their path to the Emperor his treacherous heart decided to relight with the strength of a tsunami crashing against the coast. The gods seemed to have a sense of humor.

Jen Zi had left the ring before he snapped back to current issues. Leaving the tavern overlooking the arena, Sky met Jen Zi by Qui the Promoter. After collecting her silver Jen Zi requested another match. She would face her next opponent in two days.

Lady Zi decided to return to the flier. He opted to stay behind. Silk Fox said she would get the word out that Jen Zi was interested in joining the Lotus Assassins. He decided he'd scout around and see if any had shown up. If the Assassins were watching his Lady Zi, he wanted to be watching them.

Wandering around the many levels of the Arena he found no bald heads or blackened hands of the order of the Lotus. It was comforting to discover, but he'd have to stay vigilant. If any Assassins realized who Jen Zi was, they all would be in major trouble.

He met eyes with a woman down the hall. Her face was familiar... He altered his path. It was best for him to avoid familiar faces, for good or ill. With no obvious sign of the Lotus Assassins Sky wandered out into the busy streets. Sky raked his mind, trying to remember the woman. Nothing came to him.

"Avoiding me, Sky?"

If he hadn't been in a busy city street, he would have drawn his blades as he turned around. The woman he had sought to avoid greeted him with a dangerous smile. "Been a long time, hasn't it?"

It took a few more moments before he recognized the glint in her eyes and tilt in her smile. "Lyn?"

"I go by Sweet Poison Lyn now, but yes. What brings you back to the big, dangerous city?" She took a sensuous step closer.

In their younger days, when Sky first came to the Imperial city as a young man, the two of them had been accomplices in thievery.

"How is that dainty little wife of yours anyway? Knew you couldn't stand living as an honest man forever."

Sky grabbed her wrist as she was reaching for his shoulder. She enjoyed her games too thoroughly, even after all these years. "I haven't returned to the Imperial City to relive my younger days. I'm here on important business, and it's not your concern."

She pulled herself free of his grasp, seeing his disinterest. "I see married life has drained you of the diverting parts of your personality."

"Mei is dead."

Lyn may have been beyond jealous when he'd chosen Mei over her and a life of thievery, but they had all been friends once. Her mask of indifference faded, a true look of emotion colored her features. "I..."

Sky enjoyed her discomfort for a moment. "She died years ago," he offered.

"I'm sorry," her voice was meek, perhaps feeling her words inadequate for how she had been acting.

"Take care of yourself, Lyn." Bowing slightly, he turned back to the busy crowd eager to be lost in the fold.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTES: After a huge absence, here is the next chapter! Hopefully people are still interested in reading *hopeful smile*<p> 


	9. City of Troubles

_**The Destined Path: Chapter Nine, City of Troubles.**_

With two days until Jen Zi's next fight in the arena, the group split throughout the city for odd jobs to gather silver and supplies. If their lovely leader was to enter the Lotus Assassin lair on her own, Sky was going to make sure she was as prepared as humanly possible. Dawn Star and Zu worked the Golden Way, Kang and Henpecked Hou explored the trade district, and Jen Zi and Sky went to go follow rumors of mishappenings at the Black Leopard School.

"Growing up, we heard lots of the other students dreamed of being admitted to Black Leopard. Its supposed to be the best in the entire Empire. I dreamed of one day teaching there when I was a young girl."

"Then Black Leopard would really be the best, with you there." Sky couldn't help flirting with her, it came so naturally to him. It was a treasure to see her smile.

The corner of her mouth quirked into a half-smile, "Maybe one day I will. I never really thought much about my future before. Master Li always said it would be so clear. I felt he had a plan for me since I was a child."

"You never dreamed about the future?"

"Rarely," Jen Zi smiled again, "mostly I trained."

"And now that you have seen more of the world, what future do you see?"

"Perhaps I will settle down with some dashing-rogue."

Struck dumb, Sky stopped walking for a moment. Jen Zi laughed and left him several paces behind. She was growing ever-more confident with her flirting, Sky couldn't help but be proud of her. "Now what am I supposed to say to that? You flirt and I just end up standing here, stammering."

"Maybe you're just mad someone is beating you at your own game?"

Laughing heartily, Sky continued up the hill and enjoyed the sight of her in the robes he's picked out for her. Jen Zi had won this round.

The entrance to the Black Leopard School was a large, elegant door in a traditional design, painted red with intricate carvings on the columns crafted by the best woodworkers the Empire could offer at the time of it's founding. The school was built dynasties ago, when Emperor Zhu Fu moved it to the Imperial City. It had striking beauty of ages past.

The large doors opened smoothly on well oiled hinges. Inside was a huge courtyard of stone and dirt. Three novice students approached them immediately. "If you wish to train at our school, you have to defeat us." The leader spoke confidently as he switched his stance. His followers quickly followed suit.  
>Deploying Leaping Tiger, Jen Zi lept into the fray. Sky just crossed his arms and enjoyed the view. Jen Zi avoided their slower attacks like the wind, and delivered many blows in quick succession. It was always a pleasure to watch Lady Zi's graceful dance. Her three young opponents fell quickly.<p>

It didn't seem like that long ago that Sky had been a confident young-man of eighteen, but he couldn't help but laugh at the sullen boys' faces once it was over.

"Shen, Han Tao, Feng, what is the meaning of this?" An older student approached. By his robes, Sky assumed he was a senior student. "Report to mistress Whispering Willow for extra duties today."

The challengers walked away in a defeated posture. "I'm sorry for the novices' behavior," he bowed, "I am First Brother Kai."

Jen Zi bowed in return. "There is nothing to apologize for. I came here following rumors of the school having problems with spirits."

First Brother Kai visibly paled. "Where did you hear that?"

"A student from this school was asking for help in the Trade District, and bid me come help," she answered, perplexed.

"This is... most unfortunate." Kai paused, "it seems my master's rival is making his move." He hesitated a moment longer. "Perhaps there is something you can help us with, you are a most skilled warrior. I will go confer with my master, if you would be so kind to wait."

Sky met eyes with Jen Zi, something definitely was going on in the Black Leopard.

* * *

><p>Being this close to the Necropolis, the beauty of the Golden Way was tainted to Dawn Star. The mournful spirits watched from afar, sad, alone, and some livid. For twenty years these poor spirits have wandered, but for how much longer could they look upon the living and not desire their destruction? The oldest of the spirits attacked anyone entering the Necropolis. Dawn Star worried for the day when the resentful spirits outnumbered the living.<p>

"Please don't make me go in there."

The girl's voice could barely be heard above the bustling guests in the Golden Way. Searching the crowd, Dawn Star found the source. A girl of no more than nine, nearly in tears, next to the entrance to the Necropolis.

"Don't give me excuses," the tall man responded harshly, "all your father used to give me was excuses. Retrieve me that artifact, or you know what I'll do with your mother."

If she had been as strong as Jen Zi, Dawn Star would have confronted the man for threatening a child. Instead, she approached as the rude man walked away. The poor girl was fighting back tears. "Are you alright?"

The girl attempted to rub her eyes dry. She was trying to be so strong, Dawn Star fought the urge to pull the girl into her arms and try and comfort her.

"Who was that man, and why is he making you go into the Necropolis alone?" Dawn Star asked kindly after the girl still hadn't spoken.

"Purveyor Shouji, my father owed him money before he... died." She obviously had difficulty getting those words out past the knot in her throat. "He says I have to get him an artifact from one of the tombs to pay off my father's debt, or he will sell my mother into slavery."

Dawn Star knelt down and took the poor girl by the shoulders, she was shaking from the effort of holding back sobs. "I promise you I won't let that happen." Dawn Star tried to comfort her. "I'll help you get the artifact."

The girl met her eyes. "Really?"

"I promise. My name is Dawn Star."

"I'm Jinlin," she responded, her mood improving slightly.

"We'll go find my friend, Jinlin, then we'll go get that artifact." Dawn Star grabbed her hand and stood. Turning around, Dawn Star nearly yelped. Zu stood there, seemingly appeared from thin air, the usual stern look on his features. Self consciously, she wondered how much of the scene he had witnessed. He always seemed so dismissive of charity or kindness as a waste of time. He probably already considered her soft, and didn't want to mar herself further. She mustered up what little confidence she possessed, "I'm going to help this girl in the Necropolis. I would be thankful if you would join us."

Zu stood silent for nearly two minutes. Watching his face was like staring into the stone face of a statue and attempting to read it's thoughts. Nothing showed, and she feared he may dismiss the mission and argue with her about the unimportance of it. Dawn Star's ego quickly deflated as she awaited his negative response.

"Very well," he voiced. Still, he showed no emotion, but Dawn Star felt uplifted that he had agreed to help her.

* * *

><p>One self-proclaimed master of the Black Leopard School had claimed war on the true master. Even going so far as murder. Master Radiant stood before her as a spirit, hiding his demise to prevent control of the Black Leopard from falling into the hands of the man who'd killed him. Smiling Hawk, Jen Zi refused to refer to him as a 'master,' had attacked Master Radiant in his sleep without honor. The whole situation angered Jen Zi. Perhaps she was thinking of her own master, but she pledged to right the wrongs committed against Master Radiant. Smiling Hawk was an unworthy, ambitious coward, and he had no right to claim to be master.<p>

Master Radiant bid the group to be cautious. He didn't wish any more of his followers to die like Second Brother. He had been vocal about condemning Smiling Hawk, so he had been killed as well. They would have to proceed carefully. Jen Zi and Sky had joined the school as prospective students so they could gain unfettered access to the school grounds. They needed to find undeniable proof of Smiling Hawk's actions.

The duo walked amongst the students, learning their allegiances. It was nearly an even split, half supported Master Radiant, the other half his rival. A few had no preference. They each sparred with a few students, showing their strength. It wasn't long before Smiling Hawk's supporters approached them on behalf of their master.  
>They agreed to meet with Smiling Hawk. They were led to the upper floor of the school, where the second master had staked his claim. Upon entering his domain, Jen Zi could sense the greed and corruption on Smiling Hawk. Being a Spirit Monk had it's perks, she didn't have to rely on people's words to see if they were trustworthy. When Smiling Hawk looked upon Sky and herself, all he saw was tools to tip the balance inside the school in his favor. "Greetings, prospective students, I am Master Smiling Hawk."<p>

Jen Zi bowed, but wouldn't let the word 'master' past her lips.

"You have come at an opportune time to Black Leopard. Soon the leadership of this school will pass to me, but I need some strong students like you to help make that happen."

Jen Zi wanted nothing more than to tell him she wouldn't help him for all the silver in the empire, but they needed proof of his actions. She had to infiltrate his group. "What would I get if I help you?"

Smiling Hawk smirked, understanding her mock greed. "This school makes a significant amount of silver from pledging students. Some of it could find it's way into your hands, if you prove useful. Also a place of power in my ranks could be made available."

With a false smile, Jen Zi agreed to his terms. Smiling Hawk thought people were so easily manipulated, he was going to find out that Jen Zi wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p>The Necropolis was dismal. Dawn Star could sense countless restless spirits within the confines of this place. Many were just lost, others afraid, but there were a very many ghosts who were angry. She held Jinlin's hand to keep her calm, while she tried to hide her fear from the poor girl. Dawn Star had never sensed so many spirits, if all of them wished to attack their group, she feared they would be overwhelmed.<p>

Zu led the way, looking at his powerful frame comforted Dawn Star. When they were set upon by spirits Zu led the attack while Dawn Star covered with Dire Flame from a distance and kept Jinlin safe. The girl was very resilient, until they finally reached the gate to the tomb. Her fear was palpable.

Zu attempted to kick down the tomb entrance, but the large wooden door stood unmoving. "It seems we cannot continue."

"I have to open it from the inside," Jinlin spoke quietly.

"There has to be another way," Dawn Star reassured her, "you don't have to go in there."  
>"It's the only way," she whispered. She pulled away from Dawn Star and pushed herself into a small crack further down the wall.<p>

The girl was much braver than her, Dawn Star fidgeted until she finally heard the lock slide out of place. Frantically she pushed the door open and blasted the spirits on the other side with flame. Inside was an enormous tomb obviously built for a rich family. Many angry spirits gathered to assault those who dared enter their domain.

With a bound, Zu pushed back the advancing spirits with a deadly twirl of his staff weapon. It was a rather short battle with their combined efforts. Once the quiet descended, Jinlin approached one of the alters. A small silver statue decorated one of the graves, she grasped it gently and pulled it close.

"This is it," her little face lit.

Zu walked among the altars, pulling items of value from every grave as he passed.

"What are you doing?"

Zu's eyes bored into Dawn Star's. "The dead have no use for such trinkets," he answered dismissively. "They serve no one buried in this crypt collecting dust."

She wished to discuss it with him further, but she couldn't argue with his logic. Still, it seemed disrespectful. Dawn Star never imagined she would become a grave robber. A small amount of shame filled her.

After they gathered everything they could, the trio left and reclosed the chamber door. From the outside the crypt looked as if it had remained undisturbed.

* * *

><p>Smiling Hawk looked as if he hadn't expected her betrayal. His face showed contempt. "You are a fool to follow a dead weakling over me. I am the future of this school, with this new power I can grow stronger than you can imagine!" Smiling Hawk struck down one of his own followers. Jen Zi could sense the essence flow in the air, Smiling Hawk was draining the spirit of his victim and absorbing it for himself. Jen Zi attacked before he could complete his morbid plan. She feared he could destroy his spirit completely, like he'd done to Second Brother. It was an unforgivable act he had committed, she wasn't going to let him do it again.<p>

With the knowledge and skills of his three known victims, Smiling Hawk proved to be a difficult opponent. He was fast and very strong. His sword attacks nearly made Jen Zi lose her grip on Fortune's Favorite. Sky joined her in the fight, attempting to put an end to his evil schemes.

After a long fight, the duo managed to back him into a corner. Realization dawned on Smiling Hawk's face, this was a losing battle. Jen Zi sensed his desperation; if he was going to die he planned on taking one of them with him. Smiling Hawk committed his aggression towards Sky. Jen Zi jumped between them, taking the brunt of Smiling Hawk's attack. He landed several blows with his essence-stealing technique.

Sky came around and cut him down from behind.

Jen Zi fell to one knee, the wind knocked out of her. Sky was by her side in a moment. "Are you alright?"  
>His concern permeated her senses like a tangible thing. He feared her soul had been absorbed. It took a minute for her to catch her breath. "I'm fine." She gasped,"I'm immune to his technique."<p>

Relief flooded over him next. After she had regained her breath, Sky grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. With a final reassuring squeeze, he released her hand again. His emotions turned to numbing shock, even a small amount of anger. Jen Zi looked to his eyes to try and gain insight into his change, but he turned away.

Jen Zi felt a slight sting at his distance, but now wasn't the time to discuss it.

* * *

><p>The return trip back to the main part of the city was less eventful. Upon entering the Golden Way, the snake who threatened the girl appeared. "Jinlin, I'm pleased to see you're alright."<p>

Dawn Star didn't appreciate the way Purveyor Shouji had treated the young girl. "We helped Jinlin retrieve the item you had threatened her over."

The false kindness drained from Shouji's face. "Be mindful of who you are talking to, peasant, I am an elected official."

His pompous air and insults made Dawn Star's face heat. "An honorable man wouldn't threaten a child to get what he wants."

"Don't talk down to me, girl!" He stiffened. "I can make you pay for your insults."

Dawn Star was at a loss for words. She shouldn't have been surprised this man would stoop to using his elected position as a threat.

Shouji pulled the offered silver statue from Jinlin's hands. "Our business is concluded," he said with an air of superiority as he turned and marched away.

Squeezing Jinlin's hand, Dawn Star knelt next to her. She placed some of the silver jewelry they'd stolen from the tomb in the girl's hand. "Take this to your mother, I hope it helps."

Without warning, Jinlin threw her arms around Dawn Star. "Thank you so much," she whispered.  
>Dawn Star squeezed the girl back gently. She hoped what help they'd offered could make the difference for the girl and her mother.<p>

Speeding away down the street, Jinlin turned around and waved merrily. Dawn Star waved back with a smile.  
>Expecting a lecture from Zu for giving away their silver, Dawn Star reluctantly turned around. Zu wasn't there.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been many years since he'd called on the skills of the Assassin's, but they came easily; as if he'd never left the Order of the Lotus. His prey was arrogant and unaware of the danger he'd placed himself in. The twilight hours of the day provided an easy cloak; he stalked the target easily while melded with the shadows. He waited for his target to become isolated, in the busy hours of commerce of the city it may take some time, but Zu was a patient man.<p>

The sun was delving low in the sky when the opportunity presented itself.

Purveyor Shouji split off from the crowd into a narrow side street. Zu followed as quiet as a shadow. When the sound from the main road became quieter than his prey's footsteps, he struck. The dagger slid easily through Shouji's ribs and punctured the soft lung hidden underneath. Wounded and unable to call for help, Shouji gasped for air as his lung quickly collapsed. Zu crouched beside his victim and pulled the silver statuette from a hidden pocket in his robes and anything else of value.

"Perhaps _you _should have been more mindful of who you're talking to."

Shouji's struggle for oxygen was slowly coming to an end when Zu reemerged from the narrow street and vanished into the commerce of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Hope it didn't jump around too much, hope it made sense! Thanks to everyone for still reading :D.


	10. Storm on the Horizon

_**The Destined Path, Chapter Ten: Storm on the Horizon.**_

For most, to take a life is a hard choice made in defense, or one made in the heat of passion. There is always fear, rage, or some other emotion to drive them to the point to strike out, for some it even brings a thrill. To know you have the power to end another, is there a strength more intoxicating? Is there a high more satisfying?

That is not how the Order of the Lotus thought. Does a farmer feel remorse for the trees felled in the clearing of his land? Does he weep for the lives of the undesirable plants he pulls from his garden?

The Order of the Lotus were the keepers, and the whole of the Empire was our garden. We cut the weeds before they took root to poison the lives of those around them. We were the Emperor's hidden hand, keeping peace in the Empire by ending the lives of those who would do harm. We, also, felt no remorse when cutting the weeds from the garden.

At least, that is what the Order used to stand for. We were assassins, but we had principles, we were peacekeepers. We killed one to save the many. The work we did was just, until the Great Drought.

When the farmers' crops turned to ash, when the rivers ran dry, the enemy to the Empire grew immensely. When the poor began to starve, they came to the cities demanding something be done. Their demands fell on deaf ears. When the riots began, the Emperor dispatched his assassins to cut down those who threatened his Empire.

We obeyed without question.

After twenty years, Zu could only look back and wonder why they had. They'd liked to call themselves 'honorable assassins.' They knew there was no honor in cutting down the starving, but they had done it anyway. When the Emperor came calling, they'd answered.

It had been so long, but Zu could only assume that their principles had been flawed. When one looks upon murder as a trivial thing. Comparing lives of people to weeds, teaching that to kill is a just cause, that their Order were only tools to the Emperor, what else could have been the outcome? When someone grows accustomed to death, there is no hesitation nor remorse. When one thinks of themselves as nothing but a tool, their master calls the shots with no questioning needed.

Honorable assassins, what fools they'd been.

The warm wine sent a river of heat down Zu's throat. He tossed the bowl down and ordered another. Twenty years he'd been running and now here he sits in the Heart of The Empire, the Imperial City, for what?

_Because you owe the girl._

Zu emptied the second bowl of wine faster than the first. Perhaps he did owe her. His brother assassins had cut down her mother, but Zu had been the first to reach the crib of the newborn baby girl. She was surrounded by soft blankets lovingly placed around her. Zu thought she would be asleep, having only been born a few hours before. But her beautiful eyes stared into him when he approached. The foolish child giggled at him, oblivious to the danger he was to her. It was if he'd been struck by lightning. He was nearly sick when his consciousness caught up with him, when he realized what he'd been about to do...

An innocent baby was no threat to the Empire.

Unfortunately, his cohorts hadn't felt the same. When the walls were painted red and his brothers broken on the ground around him, Zu snatched up the baby and ran as far and fast as he could.

Saving one child wasn't enough to repay the sins he committed during the Drought. He knew nothing could erase what he'd done, yet why was he here? Some foolish old man still guided by a misbegotten sense of honor? Was he tired of running and sought the end to it all?

No, he was here because she was. He owed it to her to make sure she made it out of this alive.

Just being around her placed a burden on Zu, however. A part of him wished to confess his sins. Tell her that her Master Li, if he truly was the Emperor's brother, was her father. But perhaps it was better for Dawn Star not to know the violence that took her from her family. Who was he to decide anything for her?

No, he would confess his sins only to the gods upon his death.

Zu tossed some silver on the table. At least that foolish Purveyor had been of some use, the silver statue Zu had taken from him had been worth two hundred silver.

For twenty years he'd stood watch in the swamps outside Two Rivers, and he would continue to do so until she no longer needed him, or his death, whichever came first.

* * *

><p>The Imperial city was bathed in the light of sunset when Jen Zi and Sky made it back to the flier bay. They had set up camp in the far corner, most of their group gathered by the small fire on the stone. Wild Flower was asleep on her makeshift bed, while Dawn Star and Hou spoke quietly near the corner. When Sky made no move to join their companions in the bay, Jen Zi turned to him. "I can sense you have a question to ask."<p>

With a heavy sigh, Sky finally broke the silence that had been hanging between them since they left the Black Leopard school. "I was wondering if you knew Smiling Hawk's soul-stealing magic was going to have no affect on you."

Jen Zi quickly descends back into the silence, meeting the cold stones at her feet instead of his eyes. "No, I didn't know," she finally gets out after she cant stand the tension in the air any longer. The anger touches Jen Zi's senses again, she knows Sky isn't happy.

"You can't be risking yourself like that. What if he'd killed you?"

"I couldn't just let him kill you," by the gods, even getting those words past her lips was difficult enough. "I... I can't lose you too." Her voice became choked, eyes dutifully keeping watch at her feet.

Sky's anger dissipated faster than mist in the afternoon sun. He couldn't possibly be angry at her for sentiments he felt himself. Sighing, he combed his fingers through the top of his hair knot. The poor woman had lost much in the last few weeks, it was no surprise she did everything within her power to ensure no one else got hurt. He waited patiently for her to meet his eyes, after a time he couldn't stand her looking so sullen and gently pulled her hands into his. She immediately moved her eyes up, questioningly. "I'm not going anywhere until this mess is over."

A sad smile lit her face. "Unless you want me to, of course," he continued, "I have this horrible habit of putting my foot in my mouth. I wouldn't blame you if you sent me away."

There it was, her full smile in all its majesty. It always made Sky's heart beat faster to see it. "But if I have my way," he continued, "we'll be traveling together long after this mission ends."

With a gruff clearing of his throat, Zu interrupted their moment. Sky instantly glared daggers at him, while Jen Zi, being as uncertain with affection as she was, pulled away like a girl caught doing something unsavory. Her face was crimson.

"Here you stand, like two love-sick children," his voice was reproachful, "need I remind you we are in the heart of the Empire, the home to the Lotus Assassins? Your minds need to be clear for what is to come." He then turned his ire to Jen Zi. "As protege of the great Sun Li, I expected more restraint."

Sky nearly knocked Zu in the jaw, if Jen Zi hadn't put a restraining hand on his arm. Still, the desire was overwhelming. Zu knew how to wield his words as an effective weapon, hitting Jen Zi as if he'd thrown a physical blow. Sky knew he didn't like the man, but now it was personal.

"He's right," Jen Zi managed to say, shame tainting her voice. She pulled back her hand, allowing distance to come between them. "I have been acting a foolish girl when I should be focused on saving my Master. Let us join our companions at camp and speak no more of this."

Zu nodded when her eyes fell to him, but Sky would not meet her gaze, instead he continued to aggressively stare down his adversary. His muscles ached to strike against Zu, and he knew he was in no mindset to sit at camp with the man. He didn't want to cause any undue stress on Jen Zi, so instead he stormed back out into the city streets. He could almost feel Zu's superior smirk follow him out of sight.

Jen Zi ensured Zu followed her to camp, not wanting him to follow Sky. It wouldn't do for the two of her companions to come to blows. She wanted nothing more than to find a dark hole to crawl into, but she made due with her bed roll. Feigning exhaustion, she turned her back to camp and tried to sleep. Regret for her childish actions prevented it for quite some time. She prayed that tomorrow she could face the day like this embarrassing event hadn't happened.

* * *

><p>Sky awoke to the sun high and an empty camp. Having drunkenly stumbled back in the night, it wasn't surprising. The noon-day sun was torture to his eyes, perhaps he had overdone it, but he rose. His vision when black for a moment at the effort.<p>

Yes, definitely over did it.

His sluggish, wine-addled brain couldn't remember what was so important about today. He wanted to talk to Jen Zi to apologize if he'd been too strong with his advances. Suddenly his mind kicked into motion. Jen Zi had another fight today.

With as much speed as his sluggish muscles would handle, Sky rushed to the arena. It appeared that his Lady Z had drawn the attention of the crowd. The arena was much more crowded than normal for a lower tier fight, but the winner of the match will continue on to the Silver Division. Sky had to settle for standing up in the heights of the public boxes, for the pit-side seating was full. It provided a great vantage point for watching the crowd, but Jen Zi was harder to see.

"... facing Crimson Khana!" The announcer bellowed, "Let the fight commence!" The arena crowd howled with excitement. Jen Zi was a rising star, and the arena-goers loved her. Sky watched the combatants collide mere moments after the announcement. Both fighters moved with intriguing grace, Crimson Khana twirled her double blades like a master, but Jen Zi made Fortune's Favorite dance to the awe of the crowd.

"She's your companion, is she not?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Sky gripped the pummel of one of his swords as he turned around. It was Sweet Poison Lyn. Suppressing a growl, he turned his back on her to continue to watch Jen Zi. "I'm sure it's none of your concern."

"But her safety is yours," she answered, "and you should be concerned." There was a raw sincerity to her voice that begged Sky to listen.

He turned to Lyn, there was worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Before the fight my boss mentioned he was going to try to bring your friend into the Guild. I was to offer my services to her to poison Crimson Khana to guarantee her position into the Silver Division."

"Let me guess, she refused?" Sky knew his Lady Zi.

Lyn nodded. "Lucky Cho took it as an insult. I think he's going to try something, I'm not sure what; but I thought I should warn you."

Their group had no interest in the Guild, just drawing the attention of the Lotus Assassin's. It seems his Lady Zi drew the attention of some dangerous people. This Lucky Cho could be a problem. "Thanks for warning me, Lyn."

Lyn bowed, "I wanted to apologize for the comments I made... before, about Mei. We had been friends once, and it was unbecoming for me to speak of her as such."

Sky returned her bow with a small one of his own. "It's forgotten."

Lyn hesitated, eyes dark with thought.

"Is there something else you wished to say?"

Combing her fingers through her hair, Lyn looked... almost scared. "Be careful of the Guild. The organization has changed much in the years you've been gone, they're more... violent. I've put myself at risk just speaking to you."

"Then why take that risk?"

She looked deep into his eyes. Her mask of indifference, the one she wore since the days he'd known her, melted away leaving a vulnerable woman standing before him. The moment was frozen in time, her eyes trying to convey her feelings past the years. They had been lovers once, when they had been foolish youth. But Sky had changed, while she had not, leaving a friendship in ruins when he left.

Finally she broke eye contact. "Take care of yourself, Sky." Without another word she melted into the crowd leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"Silver Phoenix has won! She is now the reigning champion of the Bronze Division!" The announcer's voice cut through his tormented thoughts. The crowd below him bellowed jovially when Jen Zi brandished her sword for their amusement.

"Silver Phoenix may now enter the Silver Division, how much higher will she climb?"

Though he had been dreading it, he hoped the Lotus Assassin's contacted Jen Zi soon. Her honorable ways had earned the ire of the Guild, and from Lyn's reaction, he wasn't sure he could keep her safe within the Arena walls. The Guild was master of this domain and didn't take lightly to insults.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for taking the time to read!


	11. Barriers

_**The Destined Path, Chapter Eleven: Barriers.**_

A week had passed, and still no appearance from the Lotus Assassins. Of course their mission couldn't be _that_ easy. Sky grew restless and irritable, partly due to the memories he'd left here. Haunting the city streets, unbidden memories leapt at him without warning, bringing with them old pains. The Imperial City was his home once, bringing him comfort and familiarity, but now... it was nothing more but a reminder of what he'd lost. _Mei..._

But if he was honest with himself, the pain no longer felt a part of him as it once had. A beautiful wife and daughter had been taken from him, and though he still missed them, he felt he was moving past the loss and regret. His future now rests in the eyes of a strong, beautiful young woman. Her innocence is endearing. Her beauty, enchanting. Her strength, inspiring. Jen Zi's eyes are as a cool river, washing away his past pains and reviving his sense of purpose. This journey had been nothing more than a quest for revenge, but her caring presence enlightened him to much more. She was alluring, a mix of iron and flowers. Dedication, nerve, innocence, and a delicate beauty.

No, his current restlessness and irritation was due to his own sense of inadequacy. Jen Zi had been avoiding him since the incident with Zu, and Sky wasn't sure what he could do to fix the situation. His anger grew just thinking of the man. Zu's harsh words slashed Jen Zi wide. Zu was a calculating and intelligent man, he knew the words to cut deeply, to target Jen Zi's loyalty to her master would do the job.

And to top it off, he worried about the woman. Jen Zi was on a mission to gain the interest of the deadliest organization in the Empire so she could enter their stronghold. And she also managed to become a target of the Guild, who were the masters of the Arena in which she must fight to entice the Lotus Assassins into approaching her. It had been a week since her last fight, giving the agents of the Guild plenty of time to scheme for Jen Zi's battle this afternoon.

Sky would continue to do his best and act as Jen Zi's shield, but lately he felt like even the Celestial Bureaucracy was working against them.

The day dawned abnormally hot for this time of year. Sky had left camp early in the morning, but even then the stones and plaster of buildings and roads seemed to radiate heat. He arrived early to the Imperial Arena. A few Bronze Division fights were taking place before Jen Zi's. The stands were sparsely populated with fans. Sky climbed up several flights of stairs and staked a claim on a table in the back of the Heart of the Empire Tavern. One of the courtesans approached with a greeting, but he waved her off. He had work to do.

Over an hour passed before his target appeared. Lucky Cho made his appearance, vacating the private back rooms that were his lair; smug grin plastered on his face. He walked past Sky at his table without notice.

Nonchalantly, Sky rose and tossed a few silver on the table and followed Lucky Cho. He followed without any problems, until his prey took the stairs to the creature pens . With no people to blend with at the lowest tier of the stadium, it would be a challenge to pursue. He waiting a time before making his way down below.

Moving light as a thief, Sky traversed down the numerous stairs. At the bottom he shifted into an empty pen. The lanterns on this level were few and far between, allowing Sky to meld with the shadows.

Cho was addressing a group of armored and armed men. "This should get the job done," he said as he pulled a vial from his robes and handed it to one of them. The man inspected it thoroughly.

Having completed his mission, Cho made his way back towards the stairs. Sky dashed behind a wooden pillar to avoid detection. The remaining men took the vial they had been given and slathered it over their weapons. The hair on the back of his neck rose at the action. The last warrior tossed the empty vessel in a pile of hay near another creature pen.

Once he was alone, Sky advanced on location and sifted through the hay. It took longer than he wished to find the evidence, he nearly kicked the hay over the entire basement floor in his irritation. When he'd found it, he sniffed the dregs remaining... the smell didn't bode well.

Taking the stairs three at a time, Sky raced to the top floors of the Arena. He was no expert, but neither was he a fool, he knew poison when he smelt it. Lyn had warned him the Guild would try something, but he hadn't considered whether she'd be in on it. Rage boiled his blood, Lyn had some explaining to do. When he found her...

Lyn's usual spot was vacant.

"Looking for someone?" A smug voice spoke from behind him.

Before he could blink two large men grabbed him, one on each arm, and disarmed him. They spun him around to face the man who spoke, Lucky Cho. Sky earned a blow to the face for struggling. "Where's Lyn?"

A self-serving smirk lit Cho's face. "She could no longer be trusted, but don't worry we found another... _use_ for her. Too bad your lovely fighter friend won't live to join her, I wouldn't mind having a turn with her limber-"

White with rage, Sky managed to land a kick into the man's torso before he was thrown to the ground. Cho was choked and slightly breathless when he spoke again. "You'll pay for that."

Sky's satisfaction didn't last long. The men took turns kicking him, he couldn't be sure how long it lasted. Sky was certain his ribs would collapse from the impact when they stopped at their leader's order.

"Take him down below, we'll let him live long enough to know his failure cost the woman her life."

Pain ignited all over his body as the men dragged him. Agony dulled his senses, but he recognized the steep stairs down into the creature pens. He struggled again as they tried to throw him into a cell, earning him more bruises until they forced him inside. They beat him some more to make their point, and locked the iron door behind them.

Sky could feel the ruby stream that leaked from his nose and a large gash on his forehead. Coherency and all awareness left him for a time.

When he came back to himself he was aware of a sharp pain in his side, stronger than the overall ache of his body, and the thunderous applause of the stands above him. Sitting up, Sky knew he had been out for some time since the blood on his face had dried. He fished through his robes to find the culprit for his aching side. A small glass vial, cracked, but amazingly still whole. The dreamy haze lifted, leaving him with a hysteric sense of urgency and worry.

Gritting his teeth to the pain, Sky rose and assessed the door. Trying to ignore the racing thoughts in his mind, he worked on breaking free of his confinement. _Has Jen Zi's fight already ended? Was she dead, as the Guild wanted? Had he failed her?_ An endless storm of questions barraged his mind, a constant buzz painting a frantic edge to his actions.

The old iron gate was rusted and worn. Lacking any tools to pick the lock, he resorted to brute force. Ignoring the flaring pain in his body, he kicked at the hinges and lock again and again.

Again the crowd cheered, drowning out the sounds of his struggle below.

The large wooden gate lifted, allowing a lone figure to emerge from the arena pit. When he laid eyes on her, his heart managed to race even faster. She struggled to remain standing, her face wan and covered in sweat. He could only watch in horror as she called on her spirit healing, the dancing blue aura enveloped her in a pale light, but her wounds wouldn't heal.

His Jen Zi collapsed to her knees, disoriented.

Redoubling his efforts, Sky threw himself as hard as he could into the cold metal barrier separating them. The adrenaline must have given him additional strength, for the door burst open at the violent barrage. He closed the distance and swept her into his arms.

She was conscious, but unresponsive. Jen Zi looked at him, but didn't seem to understand who he was or what was happening. She only had suffered small flesh wounds at the hands of her opponents but it was the poison they used that was to bring her to death.

Bounding up the stairs three at a time, Sky knew she needed a doctor fast, and he also knew the resident arena doctor had no connection to the Guild. He ran past a worried Dawn Star and made it to Dr. An's treatment area with record speed.

"She's been poisoned," he spoke by way of greeting to the blind doctor. Dr. An gestured behind the paper partition. Sky gently lowered Jen Zi into a futon behind the relative seclusion of the partition.

"What can you tell me of the poison, or any effects it's had on her until now?" Dr. An sits on her knees beside the futon and gently prodded a wound on Jen Zi's arm, using her fingers to see what her eyes no longer can.

"This vial held the poison," fumbling for the evidence in his robes he hands it to the old woman. Dr. An uses her little finger to wipe what little residue is left in the glass container and puts it to her tongue. Her face is most grave, "southern black leaf."

Without a word, the kind doctor turned to a small table near the bed and begins making a concoction from the dried plants and herbs hanging from pegs on the wall.

"Can you help her?" Dawn Star asks quietly. Sky's worry had made him oblivious to her presence. She must have realized something was wrong and followed.

Not looking up from her work, Dr. An responded. "This salve will attempt to nullify the effects of the poison. It all depends on how much black leaf made it into her blood."

"I thought the wards on the arena prevented poisoning?" Sky demanded.

"The wards have weak points," An responded. "Black leaf extract is a very powerful poison. If she'd been poisoned outside the safety of the wards nothing could have been done to save her. The wards prevented instant death, but the poison can still kill her if it isn't treated quickly enough."

A haunting thought passed through Sky's mind. If he'd taken her to a doctor outside the arena, taken her outside the safety of the wards... he would have walked her to certain death.

An turned back to the futon with a wooden bowl filled with a green paste with a pungent and earthy smell. "I'm going to need help to be certain every cut, no matter how small, is covered."

"I'll help you," Dawn Star spoke as she rested on her knees on the opposite side of the futon. Her delicate hands began to undo Jen Zi's robes, but paused to look at Sky. "I'll keep an eye on her, you better go wait outside."

Sky wanted to argue. He didn't want to tear himself away, as if his presence might help Jen Zi fight off death. It seemed a silly time to worry about a woman's chastity, but if- _when_ Jen Zi made it through this, she'd hate to know what he'd seen. He swallowed back his emotion and nodded. Stepping no farther than the other side of the paper partition, Sky took up guard.

Worry coursed through his veins like a fever. Thoughts stampeded through his mind with no end. Sky was alert, on edge, ready to strike down any of the Guild's men should they come near. Perhaps he should be grateful Luck Cho hadn't realized he was missing yet, but he wished to release his aggression. If Cho came within eye sight Sky vowed to cut him down without hesitation, spectators be damned.

The imposing figure of Black Whirlwind made an appearance from the end of the hall. People always kept a wide berth from the giant, but today the distance was greater from the menacing look plastered on his usually drunk, jovial face. He stopped before Sky, "the Guild?"

Sky only nodded in response.

"Kai Lan," Whirlwind growled as if the name itself was poison on his tongue. The intensity of his response led Sky to believe they had history.

The two men fell into uneasy silence. Sky couldn't be sure how much time had passed before Dr. An appeared from behind the paper divider. "I've done all I can. All we can do now is wait."

"What are her chances?" Sky spoke barely above a whisper.

Her unseeing, distant eyes seemed uncertain. "To be honest, I've never been able to prevent death from the black leaf poison, but she's lasted longer than I thought possible."

"You've seen this before?" Sky prodded, Whirlwind seemed content to remain brooding and silent.

"The Guild's used it a couple of times, whenever a fighter doesn't want to follow their schemes, or a gambler doesn't pay his debts." Dr. An let out a long, tired sigh. "I've tried to prevent the deaths and remain out of the eyes of the Guild, but it's hard to say how much longer I can stay within these walls without earning such an end myself."

"Is it safe to take her out of the arena? I doubt she'll be safe here much longer."

Dr. An nodded. "The poison's effects are already receding. It's probably best to move her before the guild realizes it's failed."

Sky returned to Jen Zi's side. Dawn Star knelt, alert by her side. Both women looked pale. Jen Zi looked in better condition than before, some color had returned to her skin.

Kneeling down, Sky brushed stray hairs from her wan forehead. She didn't look to be in pain anymore, but her skin was still uncharacteristically warm beneath his fingers. "When will she wake up?"

"I can't be certain. Perhaps hours, or even a day. She's through the worst of it, but she shall be weak for up to a few days."

Looking at her resting form, Sky realized he'd never seen her so physically vulnerable. She was a pillar of strength, to see her robbed of it set his anger ablaze. He gently took her into his arms and lifted with as much care as he could muster. Whirlwind and Dawn Star led the way from the arena to the flier bay.

Resting her down on a sleeping mat, Sky placed a blanket gently over her unconscious form. Worry coursed through his veins as he watched. Her face was still pale and she looked so unbearably young and innocent. Jen Zi was strong and pure in a world of unnecessary violence. How could anyone want to hurt something beautiful?

Lucky Cho's face appeared in his mind, and his anger rose like a wild fire. After extorting a promise from Dawn Star that she'd stay by Jen Zi's side, Sky made his way out of the camp.

Sky had many questions for Lucky Cho, but Sky was sure Cho wouldn't enjoy the chat.

* * *

><p>AN: Many thanks to Bloodwitch Raven for still taking the time to read after all this time :D.


End file.
